Hope to Sin
by greenconstant
Summary: Scarlett Daniels an upcoming and wealthy Slytherin finds out secrets that have finally come out and on top of all that she has fallen for the infamous Draco Malfoy, but will her secrets prove to be too much for everyone and not just Draco? I do not own HP, JK Rowling does. But I do own my OC's.
1. If Looks Could Kill

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter One: If Looks Could Kill**

A groan escapes my lips as I slap my palm against the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I roll over on to my back as I huff. The door opens from the bathroom that I share with my step-brother Sebastian. His shaggy, yet tamed dirty blonde locks drip with water on to the floor. He's holding a toothbrush in his hands.

He gives me his infamous blatant stare as he says, "Better get up Scarlett or we'll be late."

I glare up at him from bed as I comment, "I'm not taking my shower until you're out of the bathroom."

"Oh come on, lemme just have one glance," he replies.

A snort of disgust comes from my throat, "You wish."

"That I do," he laughs just slightly.

With a roll of my eyes I get up from my comfy bed and begin to make my way to the bathroom. I turn on the shower, lock the door, and get into the scalding shower. The droplets pound against my skin like fire, but I barely even realize. When I finished, I dry off and put on black skinny jeans, my ivory shirt that has peacock feathers all over it, and my chocolate brown moto boots. I towel dry my hair and my beach waves cascade down my back. All I do is swipe mascara on my eyelashes and peach tinted lip balm. My hazel with green eyes look tired and I sigh as I make my way down the dark mahogany spiraling staircase. Sebastian is already seated and pouring himself some orange juice.

My dad booms, "Good morning sweetheart."

With a lazy voice I reply, "Morning dad."

Mrs. Crawford, my step-mother and Sebastian's mother coos with her high pitched voice, "Are you not going to wear something more feminine for the train Scarlett?"

I roll my eyes at her as I matter-of-factly state, "No I am not."

She tsks me, "How will boys take notice then?"

I am about to argue with her until dad intervenes, "Daniela honey, she doesn't have to if she wants."

Her mouth tightens as she adds, "Crosby we are one of the wealthiest families now, especially with our fortunes combined and we have a reputation to uphold."

Dad eyes me with an apology, "Scarlett go inside your school trunk and put on something nicer."

"Fine," I grit through clenched teeth.

With all the noise I could muster I stomp my way back up to my room. With a devilish grin I unpack a sexy form fitting red dress and cream colored pumps.

Once I re-enter the dining room I ask, "Is this better?"

Sebastian begins clapping in obnoxious manner, "I think so," and I can practically taste the sexual innuendo.

Daniela states, "That may be a little too sexy."

"Well it is too late to change," Sebastian reminds all of us.

Dad and evil step-mother make their way out the door to step into a brand new Rolls Royce.

My step brother congratulates me, "Well done on your little performance sis. Maybe you do have what it takes to be a Slytherin."

I grind my teeth, "Always have."

Before I know we arrive at King's Cross Station with muggles bustling about in a hurry. We let the driver unpack our trunks, but I take delicate care of my Siamese cat Zephyr. He purrs as I pet him with my index finger through the carrier. On the way to platform nine and three quarters I run into Kasen Locke, my gay best friend. He is decked out in an electric blue tuxedo jacket with black piping, black skinny jeans, and shiny jet black oxfords. His mouth drops to a huge "O" when his sees me.

Daniela straightens her grey pencil skirt as she put on her biggest smile, "Kasen it is such a pleasure to see you again."

Kasen gives me a look, but then turns to Daniela Daniels and kisses each cheek as he says back, "No the pleasure is all mine."

She pouts out her lips as she lightly places her hand on my shoulder, "Only if Scarlett dressed more properly like you do."

"Oh Mrs. Daniels I can assure you that no matter what Miss Daniels is wearing she is one of the most respected and wealthy girls in the school."

This makes Daniela perk up as I try to muster the best smile I can at this moment. She tries to hug and kiss Sebastian goodbye, but he shrugs her off as he disappears into the stone column.

I wrap my arms around my father, "Bye papa, I will miss you dearly."

He embraces me back as he repeats, "I'll miss you too. Don't worry about Daniela she just tries hard to make sure we fit in. Especially with the Malfoy's, Zabini's, Pucey's, Harrington's, and the others. She means well, just try to understand. These are hard times with you-know-who supposedly coming back, but who can really believe that rubbish."

"Yeah," I squeak out.

Dad checks his Rolex, "Better get going sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too," and I kiss his cheek and go through the stone column.

The whistle begins blowing and steam is everywhere. My hair whips around my face as I collide into something hard and tall.

At the same time we annoyingly yell, "Watch where you're going!"

Then I see is cold piercing blue eyes stare down at me as a smirk begins to etch on his pale face.

"Draco," I roughly declare as he says, "Daniels."

We both just glower at each other until we hear the train whistle its five minute warning.

I push him, "Get out of my way."

Draco catches my wrists and squeezes, "Watch who you're talking to Daniels."

With a yank I get my wrist back as I board the train. The train is warm and bright. Oh how I have missed Hogwarts. I open the door to go to the next buggy and when I do Adrian Pucey is standing in front of me. His eyes scan my body and suddenly my cheeks warm up.

"You look beautiful," Adrian compliments, "I see puberty hit you well this summer."

My lips pooch out as I slap him playfully on the shoulders. I do understand where he is coming from because before the summer I had been this scrawny girl with no boobs that still had baby fat. Then at the end of July I was no longer an ugly duckling. My chest fill out to 32C, my boy hips pushed out just a tad bit, my butt was firm and round, my baby fat melted away, my hair grew out, the acne cleared up, and then I grew a few inches.

One of my eyebrows arch as I tease, "Only if looks could kill."


	2. Sometime Around Midnight

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Two: Sometime Around Midnight**

Adrian takes the lead to where all my friends are at. When he slides open the compartment I squeal in delight when I see my best friends. Rayna hugs me tight as he her waist length light brown hair flings around me. Her green eyes looking at me in awe.

"Damn girl you got hot," she giggles.

Lincoln stumbles as she gives me a light squeeze, "Hey Scarlett."

"Hi Linx," pronounced like that cat lynx.

Kasen chimes in, "And I already said hi to you."

I shake my head and ask him, "Yeah why did your mouth drop when you saw me."

Kasen turns to give everyone eye contact, then suddenly all of them bust out laughing, "Are you serious?"

My head nods up and down.

He answers, "You hit sexy over the summer. And that tight dress is of no help."

"I am only fifteen," I counter.

Kasen flicks his hand, "Yeah well the young are developing faster."

The train stops and we all file into a group waiting for another carriage to pull up. I have always seen the winged horses that have thin, glossy black skin you can see their bones. Their wings are leathery and take shape of bat than a bird's. They seem like such gentle creatures, but no one that I know can see them.

Harry Potter stops beside me as he puts in, "You can see them?"

I turn my head to look at him and reply, "Yes. They're creepy but at the same time majestic."

A small chuckle of understanding comes from him and then he stalks off to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Found a new admirer I see," Draco comments with his bullying voice. Crabbe and Goyle grunt along with him as Blaise just stands by reading a small booklet he has in his hand.

I roll my eyes, "At least he makes a girl feel welcome."

Draco pushes his face up to mine, "Don't test me Daniels."

"Or what Malfoy," I challenge back with animosity building in my body.

His eyes gleam as if he is having fun, but as I register that in my mind they go back to being malicious blue.

Sebastian shouts, "Aye Draco back off from my little sister!"

This snaps both of us out of the trance like haze we both had over each other.

Draco immediately steps away from me, "Sorry about that Sebastian. Your sister has this-this attitude about her."

I hear two cackling hyena laughs and it is Pansy Parkinson and infamous Camilla Sans. Camilla and I are sort of friends. She tends to change like the seasons when she is around different people.

With a sarcastic tone I chortle, "Great I get to ride with the bestest people in Slytherin."

Knowing it had been Sebastian still states, "That my dear sister is the truest thing that has ever left your lips."

"You're sick. You know that right?" I glare at him.

He shrugs his shoulders, "It isn't like were really related and you are definitely nowhere near ugly unlike Pansy here," and he pats her like a damn dog.

Draco slides away from her like she has leprosy. All because my jerk of a stepbrother claimed someone unworthy. Sadly, most people aren't.

The carriage ride is silent except for the chatter of Pansy cooing Draco every thirty seconds. Does she not know that he doesn't and will never like her in that fashion?

We finally arrive at the entrance and walk up the stairs into the Great Hall. Everyone is chattering as they wait for Dumbledore to speak at his owl podium. Rayna waves me over to the middle of the table with Camilla tagging behind me.

I sarcastically say, "I thought Pansy was your new partner in crime."

Camilla flicks her hand down as she sighs, "Puhhlease I am only tolerating Pansy to get with your stepbrother."

I cover my hands with my ears as I pucker my lips, "Seriously too much information.

As Camilla nonchalantly comments, "He does have an interest in you though."

"Yeah and he is my stepbrother," I retort back.

She guffaws, "So," as if it doesn't matter.

"You know what both of you deserve each other for being this messed up in the head," I tell her.

Rayna chuckles, but silences herself when Dumbledore clears his throat and the Great Hall quickly quiets down. He makes his normal speech and then introduces our DADA teacher Delores Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic. After she is finished talking the whole student body seems to twitch in discomfort. She didn't make us feel safe, but as if the Ministry was trying to cover up what happened last year. I think everyone already knows Voldemort is back, but we turn a blind eye because if we believe it then it must be true. Truthfully, I do not want he-must-be-named to come back. The Death Eater thing makes me nervous. Most Slytherins' parents had been Death Eaters and some will become one because they want to, some will be forced to out of fear, or some will be killed because they are not on his side.

Rayna comments in a hushed manner, "This feels- not right. Why is the Ministry intervening?"

I gaze around to make sure no one is listening to our conversation, "Because I think they want to take down Dumbledore."

Camilla gasps, "But this school needs him. I mean come on without him Hogwarts would not survive."

We are interrupted by Kasen tapping on my shoulder and some of the Slytherins glare at him. He snaps, "Hey not only am I braver than you I am also richer than all of your families combined, so unless you all want your parents to lose their jobs I suggest you stop glaring." They all turn their heads and continue their conversations.

Rayna points out, "Kasen how did you not get into Slytherin?"

He shrugs his shoulders as he answers, "Mom was a Hufflepuff and dad a Ravenclaw, so I guess having a son put me into Gryffindor. I am neither ambitious nor cunning, so there you go."

"Makes sense," I say as I swallow some pumpkin juice from my glass.

Kasen announces, "Anywho I came to tell you gals that all of the Head of the Houses are passing out our timetables."

"Where?" I ask.

He points outside of the Great Hall where lines are starting to form. We all get up and head to our assigned table for fifth years as I pick mine up Snape hisses my name.

I clench my teeth as he reveals to me, "Miss Daniels you have been appointed a prefect for this year along with Mr. Malfoy."

A hiss comes from my mouth, but I fake a smile up at Snape, "Great."

"Escort the First Years to their quarters and then there will be a prefect's meeting at midnight in the Astronomy Tower."

With a grimace I utter, "Of course Professor Snape," then I stalk off to find Draco who is trying to seduce a Fourth Year Hufflepuff. I grab the collar of his robes and drag him behind me.

"Bloody Hell Daniels!" Draco hollers.

With clenched teeth I disclose, "Were prefects of Slytherin. Snape just told me so and we have duties to attend to."

"Get your hands off me Daniels," Malfoy more calmly demands and rips my hands from his robes.

I gulp, "I'm sorry. I simply just don't like you."

We rally up the First Years and get them settled into all their quarters. Adrian and Draco come down the boy dormitories stairs dressed nice. Adrian is wearing an emerald green collared shirt with a skinny black tie and black straight leg skinny jeans paired with green and black checkered vans. While Draco is decked out in a black fitted collared shirt, black slacks, and emerald and green shiny oxfords.

So with a flair for the dramatic I swipe my Slytherin robes off and smirk sexily, "So this dress is still good?"

Draco's mouth slightly pull apart as his ice blue eyes hold lust for a split second then they go back to showing coldness.

He interjects, "Yeah it does if you want to portray yourself as an escort."

A huff comes from my lips, "Well that wasn't very nice."

"Good thing I'm not," Draco cheers with his infamous smirk.

Adrian comes inbetween us and mutters, "Merlin's beard can you two not bicker like an old couple for five minutes?"

Draco snorts, "As if I would ever take someone so sarcastic and hopeless for a wife."

Adrian and I roll our eyes at his comment and make our way to the Astronomy Tower.

"I've got to meet up with someone, so I'll see you two at meeting slash party."

Draco and I stammer our dislikes to him leaving, but he just goes right on. While walking up stairs they begin to move, but we keep walking up them and then I lose my footing as my right ankle bends, rolls, and then I am falling. I let out a scream and my back makes contact with a sharp end of a stair. My momentum will not slow down as I collide with each stair and I am about to fall into nothingness when Draco catches my hand. Everything from my hips and down is dangling in the air. He grunts as he reels me in with his strength. The whole time I stare at him because there is something that feels off. He seems gentle, but I know that cannot be the truth. Draco slings my left arm around his shoulders as I hop up each step, but it is rendering me tired. I pause.

Draco declares, "I will carry you."

I seethe, "I don't need you."

"Fine then," he lividly exclaims as he unwraps my arm from his shoulder and pushes me slightly away from him.

My eyes shoot glares at him and I grab ahold of the cement railing with my hands as I try to hop with enough force to the next step. Malfoy chuckles at my failing horribly trying to get up the stairs. With a groan from my throat and slink my head down in embarrassment, I inquire in disgust, "Can you please carry me?"

Draco turns in surprise, lifts his hand to his ear, and solicits, "Hmm what did you say Daniels?"

I glance down, but finally admit, "Please carry me Draco."

A smirk plays at his lips, but I'm not paying attention to that per say; His eyes are not ice blue as in coldness, but ice blue as in kindness. Draco comes from behind me and sweeps my legs into his left arm and commences me to Madam Pomfrey's infirmary. All the exhaustion arises into one swift bang and with the unintentional rocking my eyes become lazy until they close. Next I hear Draco call out for Madam Pomfrey as he places me down on a cot.

He is about to leave when I clasp his hand and express, "I am not saying thank you."

A half smile appears on his face as he unclasps my hand, but pats it two times while saying, "I don't expect that of you."

Then he is gone and Pomfrey assess my ankle. She concludes I have broken it in three places with bruised bones to my jaw and spine. I look to the right as I take a glimpse of the clock outside the infirmary. It reads five minutes to twelve. Funny how people's true colors show sometime around midnight.


	3. You Don't Know Me

Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy

Chapter Three: You Don't Know Me

Pomfrey releases me and I travel down to the dungeons to get ready for the first day of classes. I slap Rayna in the face with my pillow.

She yells out with her hair going in every direction, "Bloody Hell Scarlett! Why are you waking me up so early?"

I point my index finger all around the room and reply, "You're the last one up."

She mumbles profanities as she stomps to the dorm bathrooms carrying her toiletries. I slip on a green, black, and grey plaid skirt, grey collared shirt, Slytherin house tie, emerald V-neck pull over with my prefect's badge, and my all black converse.

Rayna strides out of the bathroom while putting her hair into a messy bun and asks, "Where is your cloak?"

"You don't need one as long as you have your house emblem and badges on them," I answer smiling at her.

She gives me a sour face, "Really?"

"Yep," I say as I apply lip tinted balm.

"No more awful robes for this gal," she states as she pull out a black long sleeve shirt and a grey fitted vest. She threads a needle super-fast and sows on her Slytherin emblem on the vest.

My mouth gapes open in shock, "That was fast without using your wand."

Rayna licks her lips and reveals, "I want to be a fashion designer for the muggle and wizarding world. Promise me you won't tell a soul."

I hug her, "Of course I won't," and we head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

For breakfast and lunch were allowed to sit with any of our peers from other houses, so Rayna and I sit down with Kasen and Lincoln.

Lincoln shyly smiles and greets us both, "Morning Rayna and Scarlett. Okay time for our yearly timetable switch. We all lay our timetables down on the table and have all our wands touch. A screen arises with each of our names on it and tells us which classes we have together or none at all. Here is all of our timetables:

Draco is in PURPLE classes

Mine (Scarlett)-

Mon Tues Wed Thurs Fri

1st Potions Dbl Transfiguration Potions Dbl Transfiguration Potions Dbl

2nd Divination CMC Divination CMC Divination

Lunch

3rd Herbology Charms Herbology Charms Herbology

4th Hist Magic DADA Hist Magic DADA Hist Magic

PM Astronomy

Rayna-

Mon Tues Wed Thurs Fri

1st Potions Dbl Transfiguration Potions Dbl Transfiguration Potions Dbl

2nd CMC Ancient Runes CMC Ancient Runes CMC

Lunch

3rd Hist Magic Herbology Hist Magic Herbology Hist Magic

4th Charms DADA Charms DADA Charms

PM Astronomy

Kasen-

Mon Tues Wed Thurs Fri

1st Potions Dbl Herbology Potions Dbl Herbology Potions Dbl

2nd Divination CMC Divination CMC Divination

Lunch

3rd Hist Magic Transfiguration Hist Magic Transfiguration Hist Magic

4th Charms DADA Charms DADA Charms

PM Astronomy

Lincoln-

Mon Tues Wed Thurs Fri

1st DADA Potions Dbl DADA Potions Dbl DADA

2nd Transfiguration Ancient Runes Transfiguration Ancient Runes Transfiguration

Lunch

3rd Herbology Charms Herbology Charms Herbology

4th Hist Magic CMC Hist Magic CMC Hist Magic

PM Astronomy

CMC is an abbreviation for Care of Magical Creatures, DADA is Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Hist Magic is obviously History of Magic.

Kasen chimes in, "Geez my whole schedule practically revolves around you, Scarlett."

I laugh, "Wouldn't have it any other way," and I get up in his face with a gigantic smile.

Rayna blows out of her mouth, "So I have Potions and DADA with you and Kasen. Transfiguration with just you. Then Astronomy and Ancient Runes with Lincoln."

Then Lincoln follows, "I have Charms, Herbology, and History of Magic with Scarlett and the Rayna already said what we have, but other than that nothing else."

"Well now that we have that settled," I muffle, "Lets eat!"

We all pile food on our plates and drink lots of orange juice.

Rayna stomps her feet and pouts, "I really do not want to go to double Potions with Snape."

Kasen grins, "Neither do I, but we must."

She stops cold her in her tracks.

I say, "Come on Ray."

She shakes her head no.

Kasen pulls on her arm as he grunts, "Come on Rayna. He'll give us detention if were late."

This snaps her out of her funk and we hustle to get to Potions on time. We are out of breath when we get to the dungeon for Potions. Kasen heads over to the Gryffindor side as he nods his head to us. Snape enters with his permanent scowl on his face and closes the drapes with his wand.

His drone voice commands all of us, "Get into pairs at the cauldrons. Now!"

Rayna tugs on my shoulder, "So you know how I have crush on Blaise?" I nod my head up and down. "Well he wants to be my partner. Sorry, Love ya."

I growl at her and Draco pleads, "I'd rather have you then Pansy," and he grips my wrist and pulls me to a stone table with the cauldron 13 written on it.

"You could have just asked," I gripe as I slap his hand away from mine.

Draco snorts, "I don't need to ask."

"Because everything just gets handed to you," I manically snicker.

His face almost touches mine and he defends, "You don't know me at all Daniels."

"And you don't know me," I counter with as much rancor.

Malfoy grumbles as if were on the same page. That even though we both loathe each other that the reality is neither of us really knows each other. He doesn't know me and I do not know him. Somehow we end up with a perfect concoction of our daily potion brew.


	4. Just A Dream

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Four: Just A Dream**

* * *

**Hey here's another chapter up and I would like personally thank everyone who has read and feedback is greatly appeciated.**

* * *

Divination comes quick and Trelawney wants a Slytherin to pair with a Gryffindor. An outcry wails out as the students protest. I silently stand there, but Trelawney stutters and tells us she is not changing her mind. Apparently I should have been paying more attention because I look up to find Kasen to be my partner, but Draco has already snagged him.

I yell at Kasen, "Are you kidding me? I am your best friend Kasen."

Kasen grimaces, "Sorry Scarlett. First come, first serve."

"First serve my wand up your arse," I challenge him.

He frowns as he speaks, "No need for violence."

Harry timidly taps my shoulder, "Will you be my partner Scarlett?"

I stick my tongue out at Draco, "See Malfoy this is how you ask."

Draco smirks, "Have fun with Pothead."

"Rather be high with him then be Divination partners with you," I dispute back with venom.

Harry chuckles softly at my comment and we head to an empty table.

Trelawney speaks with her absent- minded and drawn out voice, "Were going to be doing tessomancy, except more, more in depth."

Harry and I get things on their way and wait for the tea leaves to settle.

He tries to make small talk, "So you hate Malfoy too?"

I comment, "Hate is a mild word."

"Merlin's that bad?" Harry laughs and Draco glares at him as if- as if he's jealous. I begin to ponder why until Harry shakes me out of my thinking and tells me it is finished.

Harry scrunches his eyebrows and decides, "Mine is definitely a triangle."

I flip through our Divination book and say, "Supposedly it means something unexpected is going to happen."

He blows air out of his mouth, "With me that could be anything."

"Well maybe it is even unexpected for you," as I shrug my shoulders.

Harry asks, "What did you get?"

I squint to make sure what I am seeing is right and conclude, "I see a skull with a cross hanging from it."

The smell of the old pages being turned puts a smile on my face.

Harry inquires, "Are you sure?"

I roll the teacup in my hands and reply, "Yes. Why?"

He looks into my eyes with his green ones and gulps, "Combined they mean trials and suffering with some type of danger in your path."

A shudder rolls through my body, "It's just reading stupid tea leaves Harry. They mean nothing."

Then Trelawney stops at our table and gasps. She begins pacing and tapping her fingers frantically.

I ask, "Professor! Professor! Is everything alright?"

She winces as she grabs Harry and I at our collar as she hisses, "You two are linked in impossible ways. Death, love, and danger! Linked! Death! Truth, yes ahh truth! You two! You two-linked!" Then she flings us back into our chairs as everyone stares and whispers.

Harry asks in a timid voice, "Professor Trelawney?"

Trelawney blinks a couple of times, "Yes Harry, my dear boy," she acts like nothing just happened.

I grab Harry by the wrist and demand, "Lets go," and head out as I hear the Slytherins' whisper; their rumors already spreading.

"Scarlett can we stop now," Harry requests.

All of a sudden tears form in my eyes, "I didn't want to believe it Harry, but you're you and I mean besides probably Looney Lovegood we're the only people that have seen those ghosts like horses pulling the carriages."

"That was a coincidence," Harry defends my earlier beliefs.

I stand up and unlike Draco who is a head plus some inches taller than me, Harry is only several inches taller than me. My eyes stare into his, "Can you say that now?"

His face falters as he voices, "No I cannot."

Rambling erupts from my mouth as we both contemplate on how we could be linked. The person who knows everyone and everything of course: Dumbledore. We head to his office, but encounter him walking through the fourth floor corridors.

Dumbledore awes in surprise, but Harry and I just look at him like he is fooling nobody.

"Headmaster we know," Harry chuckles a bit.

Dumbledore lifts his shoulders, "You two want to know how you're linked."

We nod our heads up and down.

"Best to do the talking in my office then," and he leads us.

Fawkes is standing on his perch as Harry and I greet and ruffle his feathers. Then we sit down in two golden armchairs and Dumbledore waves his wand around the pictures.

"To make certain we are alone," he assures both of us.

I say, "You can start where you think is fit."

Dumbledore recites, "Many years ago I had both your parents. As you know Scarlett, your father Crosby Daniels was placed in Slytherin as well as your mother, Ruby Grayson. Grayson had been her adopted and maiden name."

"Adopted?" I mutter more to myself.

"Yes the Grayson went to the States to find a child that resembled them. Lacy Grayson could not bear children and they had to have an heir for their fortune. So they faked a pregnancy and came back with Ruby. The information I am about dwell onto you must be confidential. Harry you mustn't utter a word to Granger or Weasley because Scarlett's life would be in danger. Your mother, Scarlett was muggle born."

In disbelief I state, "What!"

Harry announces what were both thinking, "I don't understand on how this has to do with us."

The Headmaster leads us to his pensieve and drops a memory from one of his viles, "Here, take a look."

We dip our head into the solution and get transported to Hogwarts when our parents were in their sixth year.

Vibrant red hair whips into our vision with those twin green eyes. Lily Potter runs from a corridor laughing as James follows suit.

"Can't get away from me Lily," he reaches out and finally grabs her and kisses her.

Lily blushes, "James everyone will see."

"Let them," James grins widely cupping her face in his hands.

Sirius strides up and clips James's shoulder, "Your PDA is killing the little kids."

James and Lily both laugh, but then my mother ambles up and clasps Sirius's hand. Harry glances at me in shock.

"I won't fib it is nice for our best mates to be going out. Makes it easier," James interjects.

Sirius cuts in with his bravado, "Ruby Black does have a devilish ring to it."

"Look at that ego," Ruby rolls her eyes. Exactly the way I do it. Then I notice cheekbones similar to mine and curly hair that mimics mine.

Dumbledore watching them tells them to hurry to their classes before they get detention for being tardy. They disperse like flies being swatted at.

We come out from the memory lost for words. Harry and I settle back in the armchairs.

Harry exclaims, "My godfather Sirius dated her mum and they were best friends. Kinda unheard of for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin."

"Not in those days," Dumbledore answers to Harry.

My fingers tap on arm rest as I nibble on my bottom lip. Finally with my head down I solicit. "We have the same cheek and jaw structure, unruly curly hair, and the same shaped eyes. Sirius is my father, isn't he?"

Dumbledore sighs, "Yes Scarlett."

"How?" I mutter.

He licks his lips before replying, "He came to me years ago. Ruby and him were reunited for one time when she was with your father. Sirius asked Ruby to marry him, but of course the Grayson family would not have a disowned son-in-law. Crosby was suiting her and they urged him upon her. Sirius never left her heart, but the rest you need to talk to your father about."

"Why is Harry here then?" I shout.

Harry pipes in for himself, "Sirius is my godfather."

"Didn't he have a say in killing your parents?"

With hatred in his voice Harry shakes his from side to side, "No that was Peter Pettigrew!"

I demand from Harry, "I want to meet him. Can you make that happen?"

"I'll try my best," Harry breathes.

A knock comes from the door and my "supposed" to be papa comes in with his eyes holding mine with regret spilling from them. This all feels like _**just a dream**_.


	5. I Never Told You

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Five: I Never Told You**

* * *

_**Song: **I Never Told You_

_**Artist: **Colbie Cailiat_

* * *

"You've lied to me my whole life," I seethe while tears hang from my eyelashes.

Papa takes my hand, "It was vital."

I demand, "Tell me everything this instance and I mean everything."

Pa exhales a breath and begins, "Things were just getting serious with your mom and I. Then Sirius wrote to her saying James and Lily were getting married. Right after she read his letter there had been another one asking Ruby to be Lily's maid of honor. Ruby accepted. That night Sirius and her shared one last night together, and before they left he asked her to marry him. He knew that Ruby was dating me, but love knows no bounds. She phoned her parents and they berated her ruthlessly that if she married Sirius they would out her as a muggle. That is when You-know-who began recruiting and starting the Wizard War. If they outed her, there would be death to her. Ruby declined Sirius's offer and came back to me that weekend. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I know your mother loved me, yet our love would and could never amount to how she loved Sirius. Not shortly after your mother joined the Order of the Phoenix she gave the news she was pregnant. I did not want her to be part of The Order. With Sirius being in The Order it only spiraled my jealousy. Lily had Harry in July and you in October. October 31st to be exact," Papa smiles, "your birthday on Halloween. The anniversary of Harry's parents death. Sirius was on his way to come see you be born because he knew in his gut Ruby's child had been his, but he learned that Peter Pettigrew had aligned with Voldemort and gave up the Potter's location. There Lily gave her life to save Harry's. I wish I had died with your mother Scarlett. That whole week I had been in France trying to land a deal for Gringott's. You had barely been born when Voldemort bombarded our house. He threw a fire spell at you and Ruby scarcely had been able to deflect it. Somehow he figured out that Ruby was muggle and part of The Order and he aimed his wand at you, but Ruby fought tooth and nail to keep you safe. Finally he used the Cruciatus curse upon her. While she writhed in agony nearing her death Voldemort raised his wand back to you again and then I have no clue. She took those last seconds to pour her tears into a vile so I could witness what had happened. This is all I know Scarlett. I am sorry **I never told you**."

Tears are streaming down my face as I embrace the only father I have ever known.

Sniffling I cry, "Dad I forgive you. I don't exactly know why, but I do. All we have is each other."

"And Daniela and Sebastian," Dad reminds me.

A pout arises on my face, "Lets not ruin the moment, shall we?"

He bows his head to mine as dad whispers, "I may not be your biological father, but I will always love you like you were my own and to me you are."

"Papa I know," I utter softly as I peck his cheek and he leaves me going through the fire place.

Dumbledore claps his hands, "Now you know the truth."

"Thank you," I smile and the Headmaster lets me leave in peace.

When I saunter out into the corridor a figure come from the shadows.

With a quizzical tone I say, "What are you still doing here?"

He blushes as he responds, "Waiting for you. Wanted to make sure you were alright."

I grab his arm and pull it towards me as I wrap my arms around his neck and his around my waist. My chin rests in the crevice of Harry's neck and vice versa. His skin is so warm that I do not want our embrace to stop. A cough arises from the distance and Draco is erect and brooding against the stonewalls.

With a breath of a shock I mutter, "Draco?"

"Was I interrupting something?" He smirks with his pale unsympathetic eyes.

Harry stutters, "I-I-I better ge-get going."

I want to tell him not to go, but nothing escapes my lips.

Draco teases meanly, "See you around Pothead."

Harry gives me one final glance before heading up the moving stairs to a different floor of the castle.

With both my hands I shove Malfoy, "What was that for?"

He silences me with one disdainful look, "Don't you mean why were you hugging Potter in more than a friendly way?"

"I wasn't," I lie.

Draco comments, "How bout you stick to your own kind, Slytherins and purebloods eh."

"What do gals my age see in you," I hiss in his face.

He expresses, "Confidence," and then asks me, "May I walk you to the common room?"

As I roll my eyes I annoyingly emit, "Do I have a choice?"

"Afraid not," he bows dramatically and puts out his arm for me to take.

I roll my eyes again, chuckle soft and short, and take his arm as we stroll to the dungeons. We make small chat on the way there. When we enter the common a room an emerald green fire emancipates it warmth everywhere and we go up the balcony steps to where it stops to divide another set of stairs that leads to either the boys or girls dormitories.

Draco leans in as he places his hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist and whispers a private thought, "Did I forget to tell you how pretty you looked in that dress the other day."

My brows furrow in confusion, and then unexpectedly he puts his lips at the corner of my mouth and instantaneously stops and I am left there in utter and complete shock. I don't understand why he did just what he did. I inhale three heavy breaths before ambling into my dormitory. Rayna has her eye mask on, Pansy is snoring softly, and then I climb into my bed and fall quickly to sleep.

I wake up to shouting as Rayna throws her pillow at my face.

"Aye!" I wince and throw the fluffy pillow back at her.

We meet up with Kasen in the Great Hall and he has saved us a seat and we sit down. Lincoln looks like a mess.

She groans, "Don't ask," and begins filing her plate with breakfast and we join in.

I take a sip of my apple juice and point to each of my friends, "Ok so I have Transfiguration with Rayna, Care of Magical Creatures with Kasen, and Charms with Lincoln, and then I get to end my day with Kasen and Rayna in Defence Against the Dark Arts with crazy Umbridge."

Kasen adds, "She does seem a bit looney with an extra dose of chipper. It sort of freaks me out."

Lincoln nods her head, "It is a bit scary. Luna said she had her yesterday and their not even practicing spells. Just reading out of Ministry advised book."

I angrily comment, "That's complete bonkers! How are we going to defend ourselves without learning any spells?"

"My point exactly," Lincoln agrees.

We all give each other final glances until Rayna and I make our way to Professor McGonagall's class. She sits on her desk in cat form licking her paws until the class bell rings and she transforms back into a human. McGonagall announces we are going to be learning vanishing spells especially for our OWL's coming up.

After the class I meet up with Kasen to head outside for Professor Grubbly Plank's class for Care of Magical Creatures. While we are walking to the open meadow for class I see Draco coming from my left and Harry from my right. Kasen eyes me and raises one eyebrow. They both end up in front of me at the same time and both stutteringly mumble, "He-hey Sc-Scarlett."

Kasen whispers in my ear, "Mister confident Malfoy just stuttered in your presence."

I elbow Kasen in the ribs swiftly and respond to the boys, "Ello guys."

Draco slightly pushes Harry out the way, "Mind if I walk with you to the meadow," then turns his malicious eyes to Harry, "just like I did last night from Dumbledore's office?"

Harry's eye cast down and suddenly I hear myself, "Thanks I'm good. I bet Harry would like to walk me."

His face lights up with a blush, "With the upmost pleasure."

A smile emerges on my face as I take his arm and the three of us begin to stroll to the meadow. With a glance I look back and see Draco's eye turn malicious to heartbroken. I have never seen him in all my years have this expression, but I shrug it off as only a bruised ego.

When we get to where the Gryffindors and Slytherins all of their mouths are gaped open. Hermione wrenches my arm from Harry's and seethes, "What are you doing with her?"

"She's different Hermione," Harry tries to persuade her.

Hermione points to all the Slytherins, "They will never change."

Harry switches his eyes from me to Hermione and then unclasps her hands and moves to where Kasen and I are standing.

Kasen snaps his fingers, "ANYONE ELSE GOT A PROBLEM SAY IT OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!"

Malfoy gaits up to us and speaks his one galleon, "Have fun getting called insults, food thrown at you, and so much worse," then he moves closer to me as he whispers in my ear, "I thought you were different."

A pained appearance is there and then immediately it disappears and my stomach drops like I am on a free falling rollercoaster. But I already know the secret that I am keeping from my own self: **I see your blue eyes every time I close mine. You make it hard to see. Where I belong to, when I'm not around you it's like I'm not with me. But I never told you what I should have said. No, I never told you. I just held it in.**

Here's part five. This is a good one. I shall be making a banner soon or if you would like to send one in..gracias. Rate please it's on the way down as you read. Comments and feedback or welcome and appreciated. Hope you all enjoy also real sorry for updating so long, just got back from winter break of college and that month was great. If I take too long just kick me in the arse.


	6. Secrets

**A/N: I do have banners for Ch.2 and on, so if ya want to look just PM so I can send you a link. Also Starting since Ch. 5 song lyrics are in bold. Thought it would be a cute, unique thing.**

* * *

**Song: Secrets**

**Artist: One Republic**

* * *

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Six: Secrets**

* * *

After Care of Magical Creatures Harry goes and talks to Ron and Hermione and says he'll meet up with us later.

Kasen grabs his messenger bag and rants, "Man I never felt so much testosterone and built up chemistry in one place before. Those two were fighting over you, but without fists. Which I may add may be even better than throwing fists at each other. And you just stood there dumbfounded, but then you chose Harry over Malfoy. Over Malfoy! You're never going to live this down Scarlett Daniels. You have now turned Hogwarts standard upside down."

Annoyingly I shout, "Just shut up Kasen!"

"Well someone is PMS'ing," he hisses back.

Rayna runs up to me asking questions, "What all this blabber about you snogging Harry in front Malfoy right after Malfoy kissed you?"

"Huh?" I respond with confusion.

"There's a crazy rumor saying Draco practically confessed his love for you. Which by the way never happens. Then Harry confessed his longing for you and you chose Harry."

I answer, "That isn't exactly how it happened."

"So you're not denying that you didn't choose Harry over Malfoy?" Rayna asks again.

I do not answer her question and from that she understands.

She yells, "Have you gone mad! If Daniela finds out she'll send a howler and then oh God the Death Eaters Scarlett."

With my hands I place them over shoulders and soothe, "Calm down Ray. It's not like Harry and I are even dating."

Her eyes roll, "For now."

I groan at both of them as we enter the Great Hall. All the noise silences once we enter and the whispers sprout from each huddle of students. A gulp arises in my throat and it will not go down. Feels like I am going to suffocate any minute, so I turn around and stalk off to the library with Rayna and Kasen in tow.

Kasen barely shouts, "Hold on you're moving too fast."

"I don't care at the moment," I fume and glare at him which shuts him up indefinitely.

Lincoln comes out of nowhere and asks Rayna, "The Potter- Malfoy mishap?"

Rayna nods her head up and down and finally I stop once I find a cozy little undisturbed nook.

"Finally," Kasen mumbles out of breath.

I grimace and insult, "Maybe you should exercise more."

He sticks his tongue out, "You're mean."

We hear some shuffling and there is the trio chatting exactly what we are chatting about.

With a moan of exasperation, "Oy just come and join," as I motion for them to come hither with my hand,

Hermione bombards me with questions, "So do you fancy him?"

Harry and I take a glimpse at each other, "Merlin's no."

"Do you fancy her, Harry?" She asks him.

He answers, "Cho is the one I am after."

I barge in done with all these questions, "We're not acting like this because we fancy each other. We both just figured out that my mum and his were best mates when they went here and we just feel like there is a special connection between us that we need to explore more."

Harry shakes his head up and down and goes with my lie, "Right. But in no way do we fancy each other. Just want to be friends is all and that alone is going to be hard with us supposed to being rivalries. Yet somehow her and Kasen seem fine."

"Oh we got shit for it," Kasen reminds him, "it was never easy and even now it still isn't. Usually I just throw the money aspect in people's faces and they stop staring."

Harry says, "I don't have that luxury."

Ron clips his shoulder, "Any friend of yours Harry is our friend too."

Rayna puts on her flirty pout and corresponds, "The same with us. We are far stronger together than we are apart. Not all of us, Slytherins are as nasty as you all make us out to be."

Lincoln settles, "This lot has been my good mates ever since second year potions when Scarlett made a horrible potion and which eroded all her clothes away. Luckily it had been winter and I put my jacket around her before anyone could get a glimpse at her unmatured body."

"Thanks," I say dryly.

Hermione inspects me with her eyes and she inputs, "Just do not hurt him."

"I won't," I agree and she wrinkles her nose and goes off with Ron to their next class.

Lincoln. Harry and I amble off to Flitwick's Charms class. He clears his throat before telling us were going to dwell into a little bit of wandlore. Wants us to see what are wands are made of and then he'll put through the system to see who has had some of the same properties. We all sit down in our seats and take out our wands and place them on the scale type thing in front of us. About three minutes later it dings and prints out a piece of paper. Except I do not need some machine to tell me what my wand is made up of because the memory will be forever logged into my brain: When I had received my owl Dad hugged me so big and went ranting off on his Hogwarts days. I just sat there listening and smiling as he reminisced on his memories. Then it came time to go to Diagon Alley to get all the supplies on our list. That is when I picked out Zephyr and his lovely cat self. Our last stop of the day was Ollivander's wand shop and he limped to the front desk.

"Looks like you are my last for the day," he greets with a warm smile that contradicts his unruly white hair.

He stumbles up a ladder and pulls down a wand box, opens it, and then hands me the wand. I flicked it but papers were strewn everywhere.

"Not that one," he laughs.

He chooses two more before I point to one with a bright maroon box and golden bow.

Ollivander's eyes open wider as they portray wonder and shock, "This is almost mimics a certain wizard save the fact of where the core hair comes from, but it is somewhat peculiar since I sense you will be a Slytherin and this wand speaks for someone of Gryffindor. Very peculiar indeed."

Willow wood 14 1/3 inches Thestral hair core curved slightly, but unyielding with a reddish tint to it.

After I tell Flitwick he scans my wand.

"My-my Miss Daniels you and Sirius Black, but your core has the remnants of the tale of the Beetle and the Bard, Elder Wand."

"The Elder Wand, but that's just a myth," I joke with him.

Flitwick gets all cheery as he explains, "Some wizards and witches believe that the Elder Wand is true. That the story revolves around the Peverell brothers."

"If it is then that would be remarkable," I tell him.

He grunts, "Maybe so and maybe not."

I don't even remember about the new DADA professor Delores Umbridge until I walk into the classroom and behind her bright pink desk are tea plates with every kind of kitten on them. The urge to puke is getting very hard to ignore and I sit down at a two-seater desk and to my surprise Draco slides in to the chair next to me.

"Still mad at me?" I question.

His icy-blue eyes hold warmth in them as he answers, "Thought you and Pothead and were shagging, but I found out that isn't quite it."

"And who told you that?" I bite down on my bottom lips as I take out my parchment and quill.

He states, "No one you need to know."

I roll my eyes as to make sure he sees and he replies with that sexy smirk of his. Wait! Did I just call his smirk sexy because it isn't? My mind must be working on overdrive today with all the crazy rumors and such.

Umbridge appears in her ghastly glittery hot pink skirt suit and clears her throat as she greets, "Good afternoon, children. Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations… O.W.L., more commonly known as "owls". Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be… severe. Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you will be pleased to know from now on we will be following a carefully constructed, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

Hermione raises her hand as she speculates, "There's nothing in here about doing defensive spells."

Professor Umbridge chuckles, "Using spells? Ha, ha! Why I can't imagine why you all would need to use spells. Especially in my classroom," and she sniffles and ends her wretched high-pitched squeak she calls a voice.

Ron then blurts out, "Were not going to use magic?"

Umbridge stares at Ron and replies, "We will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

Harry outright laughs at her as he counters, "What's the good of that? If we're going to be attacked it isn't going to be 'risk-free'."

Her eyes bug out as she yells, "Students will raise their hands to speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examination which, after all, is what school is all about."

I raise my hand and throw in, "And how exactly is that going to help us. Even in the wizarding world there are villains and they will do anything to stop us and without learning defensive spells we won't be able to protect ourselves."

"Your input Miss Daniels is considered, but there is nothing out there, dear. Plus who do you imagine on hurting young, defenseless children?"

Harry tells her Lord Voldemort and they get into an argument about how, so, Cedric Diggory dropped dead from his own accord. Then Umbridge silenced him and gave him detention.

Draco turns to me, "I do agree we should learn spells, but it's best if we don't upset Umbridge plus that mugblood Granger and Pothead were way out of line."

My brows furrow at him as I hiss at him, "You just don't get it Draco, do you? If you think that then you think I was out of line too."

"I di-d-didn't mean…" He tries to put in.

Before he can I whisper harshly, "Piss off."

Draco would be quite charming if he wasn't such an asshole. He has drop dead blue eyes, a lean body, a mysterious manner somehow, and a killer smile that he rarely shows. _**So tell me what you want to hear. Something that'll light those years. Sick of all the insincere, so I'm going to give all my secrets away.**_


	7. Heiress of Valentina

Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy

Chapter Seven: Heiress of Valentina

Snape approaches Draco and I after dinner telling us that it is our duties for being appointed prefects to roam the halls after curfew.

He tries to apologize, but I stop him, "We both know you don't mean it. So just stop the pleasantries."

Draco's pale eyes dart from mine to all around different objects before stuttering out, "I have something to tell you."

Then from the shadows Adrian Pucey emerges and smiles his warm smile at me.

"Hey Scarlett," he greets and then continues, "so since you're not actually dating Potter and the Hogsmeade trip is coming up. I would like to ask you out on a date."

With shock written all over my face I ask, "Really? I didn't know you fancied me that way."

Adrian puts his palm on my cheek, "I've always have."

"Of course I'll be your date," I smile widely as I lightly bite my lip just thinking about our date. Adrian pecks my cheek before he leaves to roam his area of the castle.

Draco snorts, "Guess you'll be coming to our annual winter ball with Adrian Pucey?"

"If I had a say I would not be going at all," I reveal to him.

At the same time we say, "They're vile."

I chuckle as he smirks, but I continue, "I mean it isn't that bad when you're with someone you fancy."

"I always end up with a girl half naked in the downstairs cupboard," he smiles truly reminiscing on one of his old memories.

As I snap my fingers I also choke, "Thanks for that horrid image."

"Glad to be of service," he half smiles and smirks while lingering his eyes a tad longer than he usually does.

We stalk off down the corridors looking for any unusual behavior scenes, but we do not find any.

Draco calls out softly, "Scarlett."

"Yeah," I answer him back.

It takes him a minute or two before he musters the confidence to say, "I know I am an asshole, but I do give my apologies if I have done anything to upset you these past five years."

"Well that took courage," I say dryly. Clearly unimpressed.

Draco grips my arm, but not too tightly and stares into my eyes, "Look Scarlett I'm trying here." His usual bitter azure eyes now defeated and dull.

"One apology for five years isn't enough," I tell him as I place my right hand over his to try and remove it.

He lets go with a withered look, "I know, but it is all I have. I don't apologize to people."

I purse my lips and retort, "I am beginning to see that," and then I guide him to a stone bench, "Draco I'll forgive you under one condition…"

His pallid blue eyes seem to brighten and he responds, "Anything."

"Be the real you when you are around me and not some façade that you think you have to be," I lean into him and can smell his cologne that invigorates my senses. The smell of spearmint, black pepper, cinnamon, and with a hint of vanilla makes me enclose the already small space.

He turns his head as he rests the bridge of his nose on mine and I can detect the mint of his gum on his warm breath as he says, "Alright."

To consider anything but kissing him I stutter, "Kasen is throwing a party. Every house is invited and it's going to be at the edge on the other side of the lake where the forest begins. Say you'll come."

Draco skims his fingers up my neck as he embraces my jaw and strokes his thumb on my smooth skin and whispers, "I will," then his lips touch mine. My stomach drops and my heart flutters rapidly inside my chest. I imagined his lips dry and rough like his personality, but they are surprisingly soft and a smidge cold. I deepen the kiss by inclining my body into him, and then he swipes his tongue and it enters as I stroke mine with his.

Then I remember the date with Adrian and I halt to a stop.

On the verge of tears with muddled confusion I spew, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done this," and begin to sprint off to the common room.

All I hear is Draco's shouts of my name and they eventually filter out until the only thing I hear is my heartbeat resounding through the stone walls of the corridor.

Once I make it to my dormitories Rayna wakes up from my panting.

She asks in alarm, "Scarlett are you okay? What's wrong?"

Beads of sweat roll down my neck as I stutter, "N-n-nothing. Just freaked myself out a bit. No need to worry."

Rayna gives me a once over because she can sense I am lying, "Are you sure."

Whilst biting my lip I shake my head up and down as I settle into my twin bed and pull the comforters above my head.

The night of the party comes and I am slipping on my beige lace dress and forest green pumps. I pull my hair into a semi messy bun with a teased bump and then swoop my bangs out and have two spiral side pieces hanging down.

Rayna walks out of shared bathroom with a little black dress and smiles warmly at me, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I reply digging through my jewelry box, "but it is missing one thing," and I take out my green, jade, and blue necklace.

"Lets head down," and we stroll down the stairs with grace. The boys gaze up as their mouths drop.

When we make it to the bottom I ask the guys, "Where's Adrian?"

"He left something upstairs," Blaise answers for me.

I am still holding my necklace and Draco offers, "I could put that on for you."

"Sure," I mutter while biting my bottom lip.

Draco steps behind me and he leans in to reach for my necklace and I can feel his breath on the nape of my neck. A gulp slips down my throat as his fingers delicately graze across my skin and then he links the chains together and then whispers in my ear, "There you go."

Adrian calls out, "Scarlett."

I jump slightly and stutter, "H-h-hey Adrian."

He reveals a gold rose and pins into my dress, lifts his arm, and then asks, "Shall we leave."

A grin appears on my face, "We shall."

As we get closer to the party I can hear the music filter through the forest. Finally we reach our destination and everyone is dancing, drinking, smoking, and smiling. Rave lights are flashing and I go pump beer into a red plastic cup. Thirty minutes later with another cup of beer down and a shot of rum I pull Adrian out on to the makeshift dance floor as Heiress of Valentina by Dune song remixed by Alesso plays. I grind my hips into Adrian as his hands are on my waist as we move together. When the lights flash bright I spy Draco staring at me. His eyes are burning with not only jealousy, but lust. A wicked smirk appears on my face and as I make out with Adrian the song is playing "_**Now you can see her dancing. Oh my god it's beautiful. You can see her dancing with me**_." Draco sneers at me, turns around, and angrily marches off. I stop macking on Adrian, but I keep dancing at the same pace as guilt buries itself deep into my bones.


	8. Three Cheers for Five Years

Hope** to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Eight: Three Cheers for Five Years**

**Song: **_Three Cheers for Five Years_

**Artist: **_Mayday Parade_

* * *

We get off the train to enter Hogsmeade with Adrian's hand in mine. It has been two weeks since the kiss and party and Draco hasn't said one word to me. Yes we talk in class, but only about what we are working on. The conversations never have depth.

"Where to first," I grin up at Adrian who is pulling me towards Hog's Head.

Adrian and I settle down in a cozy booth for two as Adrian shouts, "Two butterbeers and the lover's special please."

"The lover's special," I inquire with my head tilted.

He smiles, "You'll see."

Two butterbeers floating on a tray land at our table and a frothy heart emancipates as it moves towards and pops in our faces. A grimace appears on my face as I turns towards Adrian who is about to apologize when I begin laughing. He starts to laugh with me and leans in closer to my face. Suddenly I can feel his toasty lips on mine and then he commences to lick off the froth at the corners of my lips.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time, "Adrian confesses.

I ask, "I never had a clue."

He explains, "Ever since third year you've had me mesmerized."

"You a highly then fourth year?"

Adrian laughs, "Scarlett I saw the beauty in you before you transformed. Your intellect and personality is what made me begin liking you."

A sweet grin stretches across my face, "That is sweet Adrian."

His eyes cast a downward glance, "But if were being honest here Scarlett, you and I both know I am not the one you like."

I am about to protest when I realize he is speaking the truth, "You're my best guy friend in the house Adrian, but you are correct."

"I see the way he looks at you," Adrian exclaims while taking another sip from his drink.

I stutter, "I-I don't know w-wh-who you are talking about?"

He guffaws at my lie, "Trust he has liked you a lot longer than I have."

It is my turn to snicker, "Yeah right. And who would that be?"

Adrian answers, "Draco."

I choke on my butterbeer while Adrian slaps my back. Draco's kiss comes to mind and instinctively a smirk appears.

"Draco can't even stay in a monogamous relationship and he's obnoxious," I tell Adrian.

Adrian snorts, "Yes he is, yet you are falling for him."

I state to him, "I will never be with Draco. Do you understand that Pucey?"

He shakes his head up and down and pays for our meal. We still walk out holding hands though I have no interest in him and he is perfectly aware of that. He opens the candy shop door for me as we separate to go different ways. I bump into Harry.

"Oh hey Harry," I greet as we give each other a quick hug.

He asks, "Coming by floo powder or broomstick for the holidays?"

I take a peek around to see if anyone is listening to our conversation and then I reply, "Floo if he opens his fireplace for me. It'll be faster than flying. Plus I have to go to the Malfoy's annual Christmas Eve ball."

"I will get an owl to ask him and then I will let you know," Harry informs me and then mutters fastly, "I am sorry but I am in a hurry."

Harry rushes out the door and I am left standing alone watching a gummy worm wiggle through a chocolate maze.

Someone steps behind me and whispers, "Taking Adrian to the ball?"

"Maybe," I smirk coyly.

His voice raises the hair on the back of my neck and I slack my weight to rest on him. The Hogsmeade trip ends and we load back onto the train.

Another month passes and Adrian and I go on multiple dates. I begin to actually fall for him. At first I could not see him in that way, but after we started hanging out just the two of us the feelings began.

Adrian takes my face in his hands, "I have won you over haven't I?"

My mouth curves upward showing my pearly teeth reveal, "Very much so."

He tips my face to me and softly kisses the bridge of my nose. We kiss on the lips some more before I part to trudge down the slushy slope to Herbology. While I am walking Draco joins me by my side.

"Does he make your knickers wet as much as I do," Draco sneers with his pale skin almost blending in with the scenery.

I make a gagging noise, "Jealousy is not a good look for you."

"If I wanted you Daniels, I could have you," he declares.

His words entice me. Not in the mere vile language he used but in the sexual tension that has been building between us. There is just one tiny problem: Draco's asshole of a personality. I know he can be sweet yet he chooses not to show it to anyone but me.

I challenge, "Is that so?"

We stop by a huge tree trunk as snow dancingly tumbles down to the ground. Draco backs me into the tree with his arms outstretched and his palms resting on the tree. So close to my lips Draco murmurs, "Compared to me. **_How does he feel? How does he kiss? How does he taste while he's on your lips_**?"

My eyes stare blankly on in lust as my tongue reflexively slides across my lips.

Then he moves forward as his mouth barely scrapes against my cheek and he stops when I can feel his cozy, warm breath in my ear as he passionately sighs, "**_I can't forget you. I know you want me to want you, I want to_**."

I snap out of the trance he had me in and I push him away from him as I hiss, "All we have going on is lust. Nothing else. I am not wasting a good relationship on something only physical!"

Draco's eyes dim in to being offended as he weakly contends, "You know that is not true."

I stare at him and inquire, "Do I?"

He realizes that I speak some truth and before turning and leaving he affirms, "I'll prove to you that it isn't."

"You speak more than you act Malfoy," I meanly stab to his ego.

Draco pivots in defeat as he goes back up the hill. Then out of nowhere warm, salty tears descend down my autumn ridden face. For some reason I refuse to show my true feelings to Draco because I am afraid to get hurt. He uses and recycle girls like they are trash. Why would any girl want to take a chance on a guy like that if her feelings went deeper than sex? I do not want to be some play thing he baited, caught, and got a trophy for. Adrian is safe. He is sweet, loyal, and doesn't treat girls like a slab of meat.

The snow falls harder now and I scurry down the pathway to the greenhouses and Kasen is fast walking towards me.

His eyebrows rise, "I think Draco Malfoy is falling in love with you."

"Don't be silly," I huff.

"I will tell you why at lunch," Kasen says and sprints the way back to the castle.

Blasphemy! Draco Malfoy is NOT falling in love with me. He only wants my body. Why do I lie to myself?


	9. A Thing Called Love

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Nine: Thing Called Love**

* * *

**Song: **_A Thing Called Love_

**Artist: **_Above & Beyond_

* * *

**A/N Thank you DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood for helping me pick a song in one of the later chapters. You will be given thanks again in Chapter Fifteen. Feedback is appreciated and thanks to all who have read.**

* * *

Kasen meets me outside the Great Hall as he says in a hushed tone, "Scarlett you are going to be the Scarlett Letter soon if you keep going the way you're going."

Dumbfounded I counter, "I have no clue what you are talking about?"

"No, no, no do not play dumb on me missy," Kasen warns as he flings his index finger around.

I mimic his finger wave and retort, "Don't get super gay on me mister."

Kasen plops down in an armchair, "And this is why we are best friends," then he takes my hand in his and seriously requests, "Please Scarlett tell me what is going on?"

My eyes cast down as I tell him everything that has happened between Draco and Adrian. After the spill Kasen gazes at me and expresses, "I am going to give you true real advice Scarlett."

"You?" I lightly joke.

He smiles back and then discloses, "Go with your heart. I can see why you fancy Draco. Everyone knows he is more than just a prick. I think he is looking for the right girl who is not going to take his bullshit and that is why he is attracted to you. On the other hand we all could be wrong and he is using you, but truthfully I do not think he is. Then there is Adrian and he is the guy every girl yearns for. He is sweet, caring, loyal, and has a sense of humor. But Scarlett only your heart can decide because neither one deserves to be strung along."

I turn to Kasen and reveal, "I know who I want."

"I'm glad you have chosen," and then he sighs, "come on I am starving and we only have twenty minutes left."

The night comes to a close and Rayna and I are talking about who will be taking to the Malfoy's Christmas Eve Ball. I want to tell her badly that during the holidays I will be visiting my biological father, but I know if I do that I will put her in danger she does not need to be. I will carry this burden with me.

She giggles impatiently, "So who are you taking Scarlett."

A sigh escapes my mouth, "Most likely Adrian if he asks me."

"You two are the hottest couple in the school. Seriously I burn you two are so hot."

I throw one of my pillows at her, "Shush up," as I laugh with her and then I ask the same question.

Her lips pucker as she slowly reveals, "Blaise Zabini."

My eyes open wide and I choke out, "You and Blaise?"

Rayna melts into her covers and pillow and squeals, "We just started hanging at night when you and Draco do your prefect thing and it just happened."

"He is pretty," I agree.

She adds, "And he kisses well."

I shake my head left and right as I chuckle at her remark. Rayna and I settle down as we both fall asleep, but during the witching hour I awake to sit by the fire. While silently going down the stairs I catch Sebastian and Draco having a heart to heart in the two armchairs closest to the emerald fire.

Sebastian warns Draco, "Do not let Scarlett fool you Malfoy. Cross her and she will retaliate."

With the most warmness I have ever heard Draco use he divulges, "Your sister scares me, but in the most decadent way. She does not take my crap. She will dish it right back to me, but yet there is a kindness and warmth that I cannot stay away from."

"I do not think my sister has yet realized she loves you, but when she does say this to her and not me. The only way she is ever going to remotely be with you is if you tell her the truth," Sebastian relays to Draco and then he rises up from his chair as Draco gives him a handshake. My brother takes his hand and flips his palm to where his fingers are about to touch his wrist and Draco winces in pain as he advises again, "Break my sister's heart and I will break your wrist that not even Pomfrey could fix, got that Malfoy."

A heartfelt smirk plays on my face as Sebastian climbs the stairs and sees me standing behind the wall. He nods in my favor as I mouth "thank you" and he replies, "No problem."

The fire crackles as I descend the stairs in my cornflower blue and white kimono robe with my navy blue boot slippers.

"Early morning," I call in a raspy tone.

Draco stares on intently in my eyes as his cold ice eyes soften to a warm hazy frost. His pale hands reach for mine as he pulls me in and I land in his lap with a gentle plop. Draco's fingers slide up my cheek with his thumb swirling circles on my jawline. My breath quickens.

He utters in a velvety timbre, "_**Have I lost my only chance to tell you how I feel inside? Is it just me? I would like to know or are we all just a little blind**_?"

Barely touching his lips I reply, "It is late Draco and maybe you are delusional."

He growls as he lightly flings me off from him, ascends from the chair, and leaves all while saying, "You hide as I chase, but I grow weary with your games. Tell me your intentions by midnight tomorrow Scarlett and then we can go on from there."

With a nod of my head, Draco scales up the stairs and into the boys dormitories.

Yet again I have a visitor as Sebastian sits across from me in the other chair.

"Have you fully thought this through?" He inquires.

I give him a confused look as he continues, "If he ever finds out the truth Scarlett he will disown you."

"Finds out what?" I pry.

Sebastian has a smug look on his face as he answers, "The truth."

"I have no secrets," I state with a lie.

He gives me his wicked smile, "Who do you think told Dumbledore?"

A gasp breaks away from mouth and with a defeated whisper I cry, "Why?"

Sebastian exposes evilly, "I am not in love with you. There are secrets I cannot even tell you. I had to do some reconnaissance and just came across you and Crosby's confidential information."

As tears run down my face I bring my palm to Sebastian's face with all the hatred I could muster and finally mutter, "You are vile. Then why tell Draco to confess his feelings to me?"

"Come on Scarlett he has broken enough girls heart maybe it's time for his to be.," he answers clearly holding disgust for Malfoy. Could be because he is exactly like Sebastian; handsome, smart, coy, and a player with the heart of gold.

Scared I ask, "What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to love Adrian and only him. The people I run with will not hesitate to harm you if you are in the wrong. Adrian is neutral his family does not dwell into the corrupting of the wizarding world."

I whimper, "But he is not who I love."

"Then be prepared for him to know the truth," Sebastian cackles.

When I make it to my bed I crumple into the fetal position as I silently sob and think to myself: _**So here we are all just the same. And you will never know my secret plan. How close we came to share another road. **_


	10. Poison and Wine

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Ten: Poison and Wine**

* * *

**Artist: **_The Civil Wars_

**Song:** _Poison and Wine_

* * *

I wake up with puffy eyes and loss that I am going to create tonight. Rayna wakes with a chipper laugh but when she catches a glimpse at my face she comes to my bed and wraps her arms around me as I weep into her bed shirt.

"What is wrong," She questions wanting know.

In a watery voice I answer, "I am going to have to let someone I love go."

Rayna is shocked as she asks, "Who? Why?"

"No one of importance now," I sigh heavily and head for the showers.

The late October air is frigid with the wind blowing fiercely as it comes through the cracks of the dungeons. Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures go by quickly. I take an apple and some crackers as I trudge up the steep steps to the owlery. My golden haired with dark brown spots owl Helena hoots and I realize there is a note attached to her leg. I open the dingy white paper and read the contents.

_Dear Scarlett,_

_I cannot wait to meet my daughter during the holidays. I truly do give my apologies to not contacting you sooner, but I did not want any harm to come to you. Your father has raised you right. Harry tells me you resemble your mother as if he was gazing into a mirror and your mother had been a remarkable woman. I will love her to my last dying breath. Keep safe._

_With Love, Padfoot_

I take out my wand and hold the other piece of paper in my left hand as I say "_Incendio_," and the parchment catches on fire and the embers flow with the wind and burn off.

Harry chimes, "Hey Scarlett."

I say back, "Ello, what brings you up here?"

"Letter from Sirius," he answers just as a raven haired owl flies inside the coop and chirps wildly at Harry.

I warn him, "He must be a biter."

"Huh?" Harry turns his head towards me while reaching for the note and as he does the owl pecks him sharply, "ouch!"

Harry unfolds the note and reads it silently to himself and tells me, "Sirius said to come by floo and he will send you the details close to the day."

"I cannot believe I am going to be meeting my real father," I exuberate with a smile, but my eyes do not match my voice.

"Something else is bothering you," Harry guesses.

My voice falters as I say, "You do not need to be bothered with my worries."

"You are my friend Scarlett. I don't mind," Harry sits beside me.

"Sebastian is in some type of group and it is not a decent one. He is the one that told Dumbledore the truth and in that knew my father knew about me being a half-blood and Sirius being my biological father."

Harry gasps in shock, "So he knows Sirius is my godfather?"

"I am guessing he doesn't know that you still contact him or he would have hung that over me as well," I assure him, but then I realize, "but he also said to stick with Adrian Pucey that he is neutral."

Harry seems confused as he says, "Is there someone else that you like?"

A small chuckle with a few gasps escapes from my lips, "Yeah, but you wouldn't approve in the least bit."

He guesses in a groan, "Draco?" I nod my head up and down, "Seriously Scarlett he is vile."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," I remind Harry.

He objects, "Oh I'm not! He's harassed and bullied me since first year."

"Then you just have to get to know him," I reveal to Harry.

As he backs up against the stone he shakes his head, "No thanks, I have gotten to know him enough."

I do my perfected eye roll and Harry takes an intake of breath, "That is like your signature."

"What do you mean?" I ask perplexed.

Harry tries to explain, "All you Slytherins have a particular face movement. Draco has his smirk, you have your eye roll, Rayna has her pouted out confident lips, and Adrian has his eye squint. Well not everyone has got it down pact. Pansy can't do anything."

With that comment I begin laughing so hard I can hardly breathe, "Kind of harsh Potter?"

"Is it not true though," He shrugs his shoulders.

The night descends faster than I want it to. My nerves tingle as I have not made a decision yet. Being with Draco is what I desire, but Adrian is safe and he is kind. Sebastian never said it like a threat. It had been more of a plead of kindness for my safety. He does know my secret and if had wanted to hurt me then he would have done so by now.

The common room dwindles as the clock moves into the later evening and now that is left is Rayna, Blaise, Adrian, Draco, and myself as we work on a Potions handout. Nightfall continues to dip almost to the witching hour as Draco coughs "Tick, tock."

I glance up at the ebony clock and it reads thirty seconds to midnight and I close my eyes ready for one of the biggest mistakes in my life. The clock chimes twelve times as I bend towards Adrian and rest my lips firmly upon his. He takes an intake of breath and kisses me back with as much fervor.

"What was that for?" Adrian questions out of breath.

A raggedy smile makes it way to my face as I answer, "For helping us with our Potions homework."

Draco clears his throat, "Guess I have my answer."

Adrian bends his neck and corrects him, "Don't you mean answers?"

I begin packing up the quills and ink as Adrian joins, "Need help?"

Draco puts his hand on Adrian's wrist and states, "I will help her. You have done more than enough."

He says thanks as he skips up the stairs to his room.

"I am sorry Draco, but it's him," I shakily apologize.

His pale eyes are stern hard as he places both his arms on my shoulders, "You do not love him. So why him?"

Tears begin to form at the corners of my eyes, "_**I don't have a choice, but I still choose you**_."

Draco thumbs away my tears before they drop and says angrily, "Then pick me."

They fall anyway as I take his face in my hands and lightly press my lips against his and whisper, "I can't."

I am about to turn away when he catches my hands and swivels me back to facing him as he smirks, "Yes. You. Can."

His muted blue eyes plead and that is when I realize something, "You overheard that night, didn't you?"

"Yes," Draco reveals as he takes both my hands in each of his and claims, "What your secret is Scarlett, I do not care. I want you to be mine."

My head shakes no as he speaks, "If you knew Draco, you would not want to be with me. This is not just about you and me. I have to keep my father safe first and if I have to date Adrian for it. I will."

He lets go of my hands. His cold lips press softly on my forehead, "I understand Scarlett, but do not expect me to be waiting."

"As long as you would have to, I would not expect you to," I counter with dried tears making my cheeks hard to move.

Before Draco he leaves he utters one last thing, "I guess this is goodbye."

It is officially a new day. My birthday. The worst birthday I have ever had.


	11. It's Over

Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy

Chapter Eleven: It's Over

Friday dawn arises and stirs me awake. All the stress and crying made me get a decent night of rest. Then I see ribbon hanging everywhere, and above me are ten to fifteen silver balloons with "Happy Birthday" on them and a real grin appears on my face. Rayna sits up from her bed like a vampire and I gasp.

"That is super freaky," I tell her.

She laughs and says, "I am just getting into character. I love that we can dress up for school."

"Me too," as I take a deep breath and stretch.

She asks, "So who or what are you dressing up as?"

"A sexy angel of darkness," I tell her.

Rayna sexily pouts, "Ooh Adrian is going to like that."

I silently laugh at what Harry said yesterday and then I comment, "He'll like me in anything."

From my trunk I unpack my black leather corset and bodycon skirt, ripped tights, and black to the knee combat boots. I straighten my hair and conjure a spell to put a silver streak in my hair on each side of my head and dye my white long angle wings solid black with a high gloss. For my makeup I give myself a deep smoky eye and nude lips.

Kasen meets us at the stairs in a maroon collared shirt with a LED light shining through the fabric, gray slacks, and glossy black shoes.

Rayna and I call out, "Tony Stark!"

"Correct," Kasen high fives us and we make our way to the dungeons for Potions.

Everyone is in their costume attire. There are bunnies, girls in slutty outfits, vampires, cops, and other Halloween attire.

Kasen begins yelling the song "Happy Birthday" and everyone joins in. My cheeks begin to blush as I sit in my seat and Draco sits in the one next to me.

Draco whispers for only me, "Lets not make this weird. I do have a reputation to uphold."

"And now were back to where we started," I grind my teeth, "to you being an asshole."

He tsks me, "Little bit gothic today are we not Scarlett?"

"Being a cocky arse today are we? Somebody decided to dress up as themselves," I retort with my eyes glaring at him.

Draco grabs my wrist tightly, but his eyes are soft as he murmurs, "Happy birthday Scarlett."

I crack a small, insensitive smile, "Thanks."

Under his breath he sighs, "_**Even though that place for me and you is dead**_," and then he stops to take an inhale of breath and his voice becomes shaky, "_**things keep running through my head**_."

"That I will change my mind," I ask simply.

He shakes his head up and down. Snape briskly stomps in with his permanent frown on his face.

"I see you all are in pathetic Halloween costumes," he drones.

I snap, "Well sorry the day I was born on could not be born on a more important day."

"Indeed," he agrees with my obvious sarcasm.

Kasen snickers from the other side of the classroom and I turn around and glare at him. He does the motion of zipping his lips, locking the key, and throwing it away.

Potion finally ends which seems like my whole life time as Kasen and I make our walk to Divination together.

He eagerly asks, "So who did you pick?"

"Adrian," I promptly say without any emotion.

Kasen give me a quizzical look, "Really? Because I thought you were leaning towards Draco."

I shrug my shoulders as we bounce up the steps, "Guess you guessed wrong."

He pulls on my sweater, stopping me in my tracks. Kasen expresses, "Scarlett tell me what you have been hiding from me."

"I have not been hiding anything away from you," I play with the hem of my skirt.

Kasen throws up his arms and annoyingly whispers, "You are fumbling with your hem which is a tale tell sign that you are lying," he takes a step closer to me, "remember we have been best friends since I could say 'mum'."

With my hands I grab a handful of his shirt and drag him up the stairs as I promise, "I swear I will tell you everything, but not here. Somewhere reclusive, so no one can overhear us."

He gulps as he asks, "Is it that serious? Oh gah Scarlett please tell me you did not kill someone!"

I push him, dumbfounded at his comment and reassure dryly, "No Kasen I did not slay anyone, but someone could get hurt with what I am going to tell you later on and yes that includes being murder. So you and your big mouth need to be kept close!"

Kasen huffs in disagreement, "I do not gossip."

"How about second year when you blurted out that I started my period and ruined my bed sheets, or how first year when you showed everyone my horrid family Christmas portrait? Hmm last year when I had a crush on Cedric Diggory and said it to Cho by accident and she came up to me yelling in Chinese…"

"Okay, okay, okay I get your point," he shushes me with his fingers in my face.

We end up laughing the rest of the way to Trelawney's class. I procure my seat next to Harry, when I see a scar that is beginning to fade.

I grab his hand and inquire, "What in the bloody hell happened to you? It says 'I must not tell lies'."

Harry dully replies, "Umbridge."

"She did this to you?" As I start to become outraged.

He answers, "This was my punishment for when I argued with her in class. Have you not been paying attention to the ridiculous rules she's been plastering up?"

"No I have not. I am also a Prefect and get little rebuttal since I am the one looking for the students who break the rules."

Harry gives me advice, "Well maybe you should take a look in the foyer next to the Great Hall."

"Duly noted," I voice.

After cake in the Great Hall with Lincoln, Camilla, Sebastian, Kasen, Blaise, and Rayna, I take Kasen to a remote part of the castle.

I wave my wand and say, "_Muffliato_."

"Using a hearing spell," Kasen says with a devilish smile, "must be juicy."

With a roll of my eyes I push Kasen, "See this is why I am reluctant to tell you."

Kasen can now tell I am being completely serious on this subject, "Scar is it that serious?"

I nod my head and up down whilst biting on my bottom lip.

"Okay tell me."

My eyes take on final glance around is and I begin, "It all started when Harry and I got called into Dumbledore's office. Turns out that Sirius Black is his godfather and my biological one."

Kasen's eyes grow wide in shock as he chokes out, "Do you mean to tell me the infamous Sirius Black is your father?"

I answer, "Yes, but that isn't all, my mum was adopted and she's human. That makes me a half-blood. Sebastian is the one that told Dumbledore. I don't know how he'd figure it out. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the one that murdered my mother because she had been a muggle and in the Order of the Phoenix. A group dedicated to bringing down the Dark Lord himself. Sebastian is in some group that if I am with Draco then my secret will be let out."

He puts two in two together, "Scarlett it is no secret Draco's parents are part of the 'new' Death Eaters, I think Sebastian may be a trying to become one or is a Death Eater. In a weird way he is trying to protect you."

"That is the reason why I did not pick Draco." I finally confess to Kasen and I can now breathe because keeping this from him and Rayna has been one of the hardest things I have ever done.

Kasen wraps his arms around me for a hug and whispers into my ear, "I understand why you did not tell me. I am not going to get upset that you kept this from me."

With the last of my tears I try to smile as I sarcastically groan, "Happy Birthday to me I am sixteen."


	12. Ashes and Wine

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Twelve: Ashes and Wine**

* * *

_Artist: A Fine Frenzy_

_Song: Ashes and Wine_

* * *

About two months later I am in the Great Hall on a Friday morning asking Adrian if he's ready for the Holiday Quidditch tournament.

Adrian wraps his arm around me, pulls me in, and kisses the right side of my forehead while answering, "Yes babe I am. First up Ravenclaw and were going to smash them."

"Yeah well you're a chaser not a beater," I tease and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

He glares at me, "Har har Scarlett."

Draco sneers at Adrian, "This is not time to think about getting laid by your girlfriend. It's time to think about winning against Ravenclaw and then killing Gryffindor."

Adrian's curly hair flops in his face, "You are such snot Malfoy."

"Only to people who do not listen," Draco jeers back and then he takes one glimpse at me and can see the disappointment on my face and he changes his tone, "Forget what I said Pucey. Just hurry to the lockerooms."

Pucey shakes his head and kisses me before leaving to have the team meeting before the actual game.

Kasen comes and sits by me, "That boy is still irrevocably in love with you."

I sigh as I ask, "Which one?"

"Oooh good one," he makes a sizzling sound, "but I was talking about Malfoy."

Begging Kasen I say, "Please stop bringing him up. It just reminds me how much I cannot be with him."

Kasen throws his arms around me and apologizes, "I am sorry Scar, I keep forgetting."

Spilling tears fall down my face as I whisperingly confess in his ear, "_**Don't know what to do anymore**_, Kasen. _**I've lost the only love worth fighting for**_."

"Oh, Scarlett," he hugs me tighter.

After we have our embrace, I chuckle, "Gah I am such a girl."

"You and I both," Kasen admits while dabbing my cheeks with a semi-wet napkin.

I put on my green beanie, house color scarf, and grey insulated wool double breasted jacket. Rayna meets us with Lincoln on the way to the field.

Lincoln hunches over and slaps her hand to her forehead while sulking, "Darn I forgot you all were in Slytherin."

Luna skips by and chuckles, "Oh come on Lincoln I will escort you. Just don't let my mind wander." Lincoln grabs ahold of Luna's hand and they skip off.

Rayna, Kasen, and I link our arms together and strut to the field.

The wind is cold and fierce and throughout most of the game the three of us stay huddled while shouting and yelling for Slytherin. Most of us are surprised about the holiday quidditch match, seeing that Umbridge keeps cutting off more and more extra- curricular activities by the day. She almost banned quidditch altogether, but Draco's father had a meeting with her and she kept the one thing all of the student body enjoys.

Ravenclaw's seeker catches the snitch and they end up winning. All the Slytherins begin throwing trash at the winners and grumble profanities. Rayna and Kasen go off to the warm halls of the castle while I make my way to the Slytherin lockerooms.

Harry stops me, "Sorry about the game Scarlett."

I shrug my shoulders and express, "I'm not too worried about it. We suck."

At that Harry busts out laughing as he says, "Well I shall be seeing you soon then."

"Yep, in two days," as I shake my head up and down. I am about to say something else, but I rub it off.

Harry senses I am not finished and asks, "What else?"

A gulp goes down my throat as I earnestly burrow my eyebrows in and with a worrisome tone ask, "Is he an alright man?"

With a short snigger, Harry clips my shoulder in empathy as he answers, "More than alright. He's great."

When he gives me his answer a calming affect releases on me and I embrace Harry to symbol I am grateful for the information.

Snow flurries start to coat the sodden ground as I slop to the lockerooms. When I enter there is no one there but Draco.

In a rushed manner I inquire, "Where is everyone?"

"Told them all to take a hard day's wash in the prefect's bathroom," he tells.

Another question pops out, "Then why are you still here?"

He simply states, "Because I knew you would come here after the match."

I saunter leisurely over to Draco as I rest my palm against his cheek, "Draco. Please. Just. Stop," I beg with tears rimming my eyes.

Shuffling is outside the door and Adrian pops into view as he smiles warmly to me, "Hey I thought I might find you here."

I turn my head, "Here I am."

Before I turn to leave, Draco grabs my wrist and hastily reveals into the crevice of my ear, "I know I have to _**shut it out. I've got no claim on you now. Not allowed to wear your freedom down.**_"

His eyes burn with hopelessness as I take Adrian's hand and we walk out into the brisk cold together.

The stroll up to the castle makes my cheeks burn as I begin to think about Draco. Why has he not moved on? He never goes through this much trouble for a girl. Maybe Kasen has been right the whole time and Draco actually is in love with me. A shudder runs throughout my body. The mere thought of Draco Malfoy in love is preposterous. Draco barely has a soul.

Adrian asks me as we enter the doors, "Do you think Malfoy has been acting weird?"

"Different how?" I counter wanting to know what he is hinting at.

He smiles while telling me, "Like he's still an asshole, but he's not being a womanizing asshole."

I joke, "Well tell me how you really feel."

Adrian laughs at my witticism, but continues on his Draco inspection, "Malfoy usually has a girl he is hanging over every week, except he has not had a girl since the first month of school and that was in August."

"Maybe he has found a girl and is keeping with her," I give him some input as we head to our common room.

A grunt guffaw comes from Adrian and voices, "When Azkaban freezes over. Malfoy has not kept a long term girlfriend since forever."

I wiggle my eyebrows and say in high soprano tone, "Maybe she's from Beaubuxton Academy,"

"All those French gals," Adrian licks his lips just to annoy me.

With a punch to the shoulder, Adrian tries to duck but gets hit with every punch I dish, "You know I don't care about those French gals. I already have you."

Guilt begins to seep into my pores and burrow in the center of my bones. I see how Adrian cares for me and I stand here lying to him with my words. Each kiss I receive and give there is an underlying falseness of deceit, because all I can imagine are those vivid pale blue eyes and irresistible smirk.

We are ambling hand in hand and the way the setting of the sun sets on the dingy dungeon walls there is bronzy metallic lettering and it reads "Will you go to the Christmas Eve ball with me?"

I reply in a shaky voice, "I would love to Adrian!"

He grabs me up into his arms and plants one on my lips. To make sure he is not always the one initiating, Adrian slowly places me on the ground and I back him into the wall. I interlock our fingers together and raise them above his head as I delicately kiss his neck.

In a hoarse tone Adrian whispers, "Someone is feeling frisky."

I murmur in his ear sexily, "Who else would I want to go with? I want you."

Suddenly Adrian flips me to where my back is against the wall as he slips his hand beneath my blouse and toys with the hem of my bra. I place my index finger to his lips and smile with a pout, "Not here. Later at the ball."

"At the ball?" Adrian asks in surprise.

"Yep," is all I say and tug on his tie.

Adrian and I are laughing as we enter the common room and the gang is sitting on the floor and chairs around the fire.

Rayna inquires, "Where have you two been?"

"Took a stroll around the castle and that is why Draco made it here before us," I answer her.

Blaise holds Rayna's hand and I give her a small smile and thumbs up as she mouths "thank you".

Rayna begins talking again and informs all of us, "Okay so tomorrow night is the Malfoy's Christmas Eve ball. I am going with Kasen because Blaise and his family are going on a vacation that has already been paid for. Adrian is obviously going with Scarlett. Sebastian is going stag to pick up the cougars," and we all chuckle and then she continues, "And uh apparently Draco is taking Camilla Sans."

"What?" I choke out and cannot stop coughing.

Draco leans on the armchair and smirks at me, "That is correct I am taking Camilla. She will be fun in all the right ways."

"I am right here," Camilla calls out while waving her fingers.

I accidently slip out, "And no one cares. We all know you're a slut."

Everyone gasps, but Draco stands there chuckling to himself.

My hands cover my mouth as I apologize, "I am sorry Camilla. It just slipped out."

She huffs and puffs like the damn wolf from the Three Little Pigs and leaves to go to the girls dormitories.

Adrian comments, "You cease to amaze to me."

Sebastian also says, "Told you that she belonged in this house. Isn't that correct Malfoy?"

Draco stops chuckling as he glances from me to Sebastian. He is remembering the talk they had together about his feelings for me. The awkward moment passes and the rest of the night we have a good time talking and laughing by the fire before we have to go to our dormitories and start packing for our leave for the holidays.


	13. Little Lion Man

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Thirteen: Little Lion Man**

* * *

_Artist: Mumford & Sons_

_Song: Little Lion Man_

* * *

"Ready?" Rayna asks me as she picks up her luggage.

As I walk out of the room I reply, "Yeah," and take one look at our room and smile.

The train ride is silent as we make it to King's Cross and we all filter out to find our parents waving at us with smug look on their faces.

Rayna hops into the black Escalade with me as we make it to my mansion. The ivory gates open and the SUV enters the grounds and a mile and half up I see the five story castle like mansion in the distance. Black cobblestone maims the outside with emerald green wooden double doors as Rayna, Sebastian, and I walk through the threshold. I point for the butler to put our things in the rightful rooms. He bows and sets up the stairs to where the elevators are at.

I tell Rayna to sit down on the stool while I wrap her hair around the curling iron. We only have about four hours to get ready before we leave for the ball. After I curl Rayna's hair I sweep it to the right and make a side ponytail as I clasped a black studded butterfly clip in her hair. Then she slips on her bold red silk dress that falls from her body and lands at her feet with a one shoulder capped out sleeve. She wings out her line with black eyeliner and puts on red lipstick the same shade as her dress.

"Bloody hell you look gorgeous!" I compliment as the maid finishes with my curled up-do with a deep side swept bang.

Then I step into my purple dress that has silver jewels encrusted on the tight fitted bodice and the cleavage has a sheer cut-out of a geometrical shape as the rest of the dress flows slightly out from the waist creating a wispy-like feel.

Rayna gasps, "It is you who is the beautiful one."

A knock comes from the door and the butler announces, "The boys are here to greet you."

We squeal like little five year old girls as I ask Rayna, "I wonder what dress concoction Kasen has stirred up?"

"I have no clue, but I bet it looks fab on him," she replies with a laugh and I nod my head in agreement.

The both of us amble down the main stairway as Adrian is to the right wearing a grey glossy tux with a deep purple skinny tie and the same color Converse high tops. A smile widens across my face instinctively. Kasen is to the left and he is wearing a white tuxedo jacket with black lapels, maroon skinny pants, and black shiny oxfords. Rayna and I glance at each other and laugh just a tad bit.

When the both of us make it to the end of the stairs all of us file into elongated Escalade and ride to Malfoy Manor. There are all types of expensive cars like Rolls Royce, Mercedes, and BMW's in the Malfoy's long driveway.

All of the teenagers enter from the back entrance and take the elevator to the third floor and couple up in a single file line. Narcissa stands at the end of the stair case and announces the couples.

She says, "Welcome my friends to our annual Christmas Eve ball. This year all of teens are from pure blood lines and the wealthiest families," a low clap erupts from the crowd and she continues, "Lets begin shall we? Up first is Rayna Culpepper and she is being escorted by Kasen Locke. Rayna is a fifth year Slytherin and President of the choir club. Kasen is a fifth year Gryffindor and is studying Ancient Runes," and they both descend the stairs together.

"Next is Camilla Sans being escorted by Draco Malfoy. Camilla is a sixth year Slytherin and plans to be a Gringott accountant. Draco Malfoy is a fifth year Slytherin, seeker on the quidditch team, and male prefect." they begin to walk and Camilla is wearing an extra mini cocktail dress in the color coral. Draco looks dashing in his navy fitted suit with silver pinstripes.

Narcissa continues, "Pansy Parkinson is being escorted by Gregory Goyle. Pansy is a fifth year Slytherin and Gregory is also."

A snicker comes from all our mouths as Pansy tries to stride gracefully down the stairs, but we all know she fails miserably.

"And last is Scarlett Daniels being escorted by Adrian Pucey. Scarlett is a fifth year Slytherin, female prefect of her house, President of the Potions Club, and has been dubbed Most Respectable Lady in her house. Adrian is a sixth year Slytherin, chaser on the quidditch team, and head runner to be Head Boy."

Adrian and I go down the stairs as the low claps continue. He puts his left hand on my waist and takes his other as we glide around the room doing the waltz. We share a few more dances until Draco taps Adrian on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asks not even bothering to look him in the eye.

"Where is Camilla?" Adrian questions Draco.

Draco answers with a sigh, "Doing whatever Camilla does and frankly I do not care."

Before leaving Adrian whispers in my ear, "I'll be at the hors d'oeuvres table."

I nod my head in understandment and Draco places both his hands on my waist and I around his neck.

With a dry tone I ask him, "What are you doing?"

"Just a dance," he reassures me while diverting his gaze with mine.

I comment staring at his chiseled pale face, "This is nice. Almost like how we are supposed to be."

He stops dancing, glares at me with his cold eyes, and tenses up as he seethes through gritted teeth, "No Scarlett. You don't get to do that."

This is when I clear my throat and respond, "Do what Draco?"

"Say things that make me think we have a chance," he spews out quickly.

"Oh," is all I can muster and we begin to dance again.

Draco encloses the space between us as he says, "After this dance Scarlett do not ever talk to me, look at me, or even think about me."

I try to defend myself, but overcuts me by adding with a sadistic chuckle, "You know what I am done waiting. And you cannot possibly understand how hard it was for me to wait for you. To see Adrian be the one kissing you and touching you it almost killed me. So after this dance I am letting you go because I am done."

All of this time is hands have been clenching my waist tighter and tighter that it burns. I do not even feel that pain because it is his words that hurt me the most. Tears fall down my face as I detangle myself from him and push my way through the crowd. I trip trying to get up the stairs and find myself in the powder room. There is a lighted vanity and I rummage through the drawers to find tissue as I blot under my eyes to wipe away the tears and mascara. After about five minutes my breathing becomes normal again as I start to dust the powder over my face. I stare at my reflection and just as I am about to dust the powder, I see through the mirror Draco slip into the room and quietly close the door behind him. He does not do anything but stand there in defeat.

I can feel the tears form and pivot myself to look at him as I confess to Draco, "_**But it was not your fault but mine. And it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time. Didn't I my dear? Didn't I**_-"

This is all I get to say because Draco advances towards me in one swift gait as he takes my face in his hands, and kisses my lips with intensity and fervor. I stand up as he backs me into the crevice of the vanity as his mouth traces my jawline. His tongue licks my neck as I take my hands and push of his suit jacket. My hands roam his barren, toned chest. He hikes my dress up and places my bottom on the wooden vanity to where it barely can stay firmly planted. As I fumble with his belt buckle and unzip his pants he unbuttons his shirt and throws it on the ground. He goes back to kissing me and I stealthily bite his bottom lips. Draco gruntingly moans while his fingers glide from neck, down my neck, and caresses my thigh. With his index finger he hooks my lace panties in his grasp and adds a slight tug. My breath quickens in lust as I respond with placing my hand inside his boxers and take out his package that is standing at attention. I begin slowly massaging his shaft up and down, so in return Draco slips one finger into me as I whimper in pleasure. His smirk shows up on his face with pride because he knows he is the one making me feel this way, making so wet that I can hardly contain myself; that his every touch drives my senses wild. God, yes he can tell. I am able to declare that Draco takes desire in identifying he is the doing of my sensory overload. He adds another finger inside of my lips as I stare right into his and express everything I am feeling with just a look. His fingers leave me and take ahold of his own member as he is ready to enter and then all I can feel is pressure filling me up. The jolt of pain makes me stiffen my whole body.

Draco asks in a sincere husky voice, "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

With my jaws clenched I inquire, "Have you ever asked a girl that before?"

A slight laugh escapes him and he answers, "No I have not, but none of those girls were you."

Heat rises in my cheeks as I murmur sweetly, "It hurts but I want to continue."

Draco inches his face closer to mine to where I can feel his breath on my face and he tells me to relax the best I can. I do what he tells me and after a while the pain begins to subside and the pleasure starts to filter in. With each deep thrust his vivid blue eyes pierce mine because he wants to see each and every emotion as it appears and leaves my face. Not once have I ever felt so insecure and confident at the same time. Our stares are so intimate that if I was watching this as a prospect I could not even look for very long because I would feel as if I was intruding. My arms wrap tightly around his biceps as my hands grip onto his shoulders and my nails dig into his skin. He winces, yet he still goes on all the while gazing into my eyes. His usual cold blue eyes have turned soft and they seem to speak to me in different ways. They used to be easy to read with one emotion attached to them, but as I stare into them now I can see there is so much more to him than his jerkish ways. Underneath his layer of being an asshole there is another layer describing him differently and once he has shed all his unnecessary skin that is will his true self will emerge. Draco is inside of me while he thrusts in and out, in and out; it is so amazing that I can feel my orgasm coming.

All of a sudden the knob turns and voice sings out, "Oh Scarlett remember what you said," and it is Adrian who stops immediately as Draco and I look at him.

Draco slips out as I pull down my dress down and he fixes his belt and pants.

Adrian nods his head in disappointment, "I should have known. You see I saw Draco made you cry, but then you never came back so I thought it was a cover-up for sneaking off since you said we would be fooling around during the ball. I just didn't think that the person wouldn't be me."

I try to say to Adrian, "Look Adr-"

"Just stop Scarlett. We both know I was never the one," He whimpers as he leans against the door, "and to think I could have loved you in all the right ways. Except you go for the narcissistic asshole who does not give two witches cent about another person."

Malfoy strides up to Adrian and sneers, "I give a witches cent about her PUCEY. So say one more thing Pucey, one more thing bad about her."

Adrian counters with the same animosity, "Or what Malfoy?"

"Try me and you'll find out!" Draco tests Adrian.

Pucey begins to laugh sporadically, "You picked a good one Scarlett."

Draco glances from me to Adrian and back again and confusingly asks, "What is going on here?"

Adrian answers, "From the first time I asked Scarlett out I knew that she was falling for you. So her and I agreed if she ever compromised our relationship then I would be alright with it."

"So if she cheated on you with me," Draco stumbles still puzzled, "then you would forgive her."

"Pretty much," Adrian shrugs his shoulders and walks up to me and pecks my cheek, "so were still together right?" Draco gives me an unkind expression.

I chime in, "Sebastian will not let me date you because for whatever reason he is trying to protect me. So I pretend to date Adrian while really dating you."

Draco snickers as he steps towards me, pinches my chin, and smirks, "You almost had me fooled. Of course I will be your secret boyfriend. Plus I am better being a secret than the truth."

Adrian clasps his hands together, "Then it's all set," and then he puts out his arm, "shall we go?"

I look at myself in the reflection and re-bobby pin my hair and straighten my dress as I make my way to Adrian while I take his arm. Draco grabs my hand and flings me to him as he plants his cold, soft lips onto my warm ones.

"Had to be done," Draco declares and puts me back into Adrian's arms.

My feet stumble a little bit from the kiss and Adrian lets out a haughty chuckle. Adrian and I come away from the door and at the top of the stairs I ruffle Adrian's hair, pull his face, and mess up his suit a little bit.

As we descend down the steps I ask, "How did you know?"

"I always knew," Adrian sighs with actual sadness in his eyes, "I just thought, somehow, I could change your mind."

I turn to Adrian and whimper, "I am so sorry Adrian."

He glances down at me and places his lips softly against my hairline and breathes in a soft voice, "I am too. Well it's too late. Everything is too late."

"I wish I could have picked you," I stutter rapidly.

The ball is still in high swing when we get to the bottom and waltz the night away. The night finally comes to a close as I ride back with Kasen to his house, so I can get to Sirius's house by floo powder.

Kasen eagerly asks, "Can I come?"

"No," I answer matter-of-factly. His eyes burrow in and he sticks his tongue out at me. Kasen hands me a handful of soot.

With clear diction I voice, " Twelve Grimmauld Place."


	14. Dilute

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Fourteen: Dilute**

* * *

_Artist: The Honorary Titile_

_Song: Dilute_

* * *

Suddenly I am transported to another fireplace and soot and smoke engulf me. All the particles make me cough and someone guides and pats my back at the same time. The person hands me a glass of water which I deliciously devour in earnest because the soot had been burning my throat.

"Thanks," I say in a hoarse and irritated voice.

Eyes that match mine peer at me and sighs in awe, "Well," as Sirius places both his hands on my shoulders taking in what I look like, "you resemble her so much."

"I do?" I request with anxious, but knowing stare.

His hands clasp both my cheeks and replies softly, "Yes in the best ways, but you have my eyes and hair."

I disagree with a slight teasing tone, "Actually I think I have her hair."

"Ruby and I each have curly hair, so lets make it a stalemate," He nods for me to correspond with his declaration. My mother's name brings tears to my eyes because I have not heard her name in years. Dad barely talks about her to me and Daniela never says her name.

"I'm sorry," I apologize while dabbing my wet eyes, "I just haven't heard my mother's name in a very long time."

Sirius tries to make me feel better, "Neither have I," he begins leading me out of the den, "Come and eat and meet everyone."

He leads me through a narrow hallway and points to my left as he tells me if I go up the stairs those are the bedrooms and lavatory is at, but we resume forward to enter the kitchen and dining area.

There is a room full of people sitting in chairs and standing up. Some of the faces I have seen, yet there are others that I have not. To my left sitting it is Harry, Ron, Ginny and across from them is the twins Fred and George and Hermione. Next to Hermione there is a woman with purple head making Ginny laugh.

I tug on Sirius's sleeve and mutter in his ear, "Who are all these people?"

Sirius begins naming off, "Well in the corner that is Molly and Arthur Weasley, then sitting next to Hermione is Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks glares at Sirius and angrily snips, "Don't call me Nymph-pha-dora!"

He guffaws at her and continues his greeting, "I am sure you remember Remus Lupin and next to him is Kingsley."

Kingsley asks with doubt, "The girl with you Sirius is a Slytherin. How do you know she is not a spy for the Death Eaters?"

Sirius clears his throat as he calmly answers, "Because Kingsley, Scarlett is my biological daughter."

A gasp comes from everyone except Harry and this creates questions being bombarded at him.

"Listen," I yell to all of them, "I have no clue what all of you are doing here and maybe I would care if someone sat down and explained it to me. But I am not here for that at the moment. I am here to get to know my father because in truth he never wanted to give me up in the first place."

Everyone settles down with their requests and Sirius says, "In due time I will tell her everything. No one needs to worry."

Once again Kingsley remarks, "Humph we will see once she turns all of us in."

Harry gets up from his chair in a nanosecond and directs his comment at Kingsley,"I mean no disregard Mr. Kingsley but you can trust Scarlett. She has made to me very clear who her alliances are."

"See there is nothing to worry about Kingsley," Sirius says to him and then he claps his hands, "Molly has prepared a wonderful meal so let us all eat."

I take my seat next to Harry who pulls out my chair for me and he compliments, "You look dashing."

My eyes scan over my own body and I realize that I am still wearing my purple gown. I shake off the black wool overcoat as I hang it over the chair and I say to Harry, "Thanks Harry and thanks for sticking up for me."

"You would do the same," he smiles during which he puts a forkful of peas in his mouth.

I request quietly, "Why exactly is there a bunch of people here?"

Harry answers, "They're part of the order."

With a quizzical face I mutter, "The order?"

"The order is a group of wizard and witches under Dumbledore to help stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Us kids are not allowed to join because we are too young, but since Umbridge has not been letting us do magic I have set up a group called Dumbledore's Army. We have been meeting in the Room of Requirements."

I ask him another question, "How'd you manage to find the vanishing room?"

Harry chuckles, "It is simple really. The room conjures itself whatever the person truly wants. The thanks actually goes to Neville."

"Impressive," I commend whilst putting pork in my mouth.

After a while person by person finishes their dinner, but I just sit there moving my uneaten peas around with my fork and then Sirius clips my shoulders and tells me to follow him. When I walk out I run into a house elf.

The elf jumps back in horror because he thinks he is in the wrong and repeatedly repeats, "So sorry. Kreacher's fault for running into the noble house of Daniels," and then he sees Sirius and gives him a disgusted snort.

"He hates you," I state as I follow Sirius to another room in the house.

Sirius flings his hand, but I can sense the irritation in his voice, "Ah that would be because I disowned the Black's family name." He switches on a light and there is a huge family tree with pictures and I there are some that have been burned.

He touches a spot, "This is where I used to be," and sadness begins to fill him but his words are strong, "until mother burned it after she figured out I was sorted into Gryffindor. At the age of sixteen I moved out and stayed with James."

"How come I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor?" I ask in a rush.

Sirius replies, "Could be because you have Slytherin's house traits or because you simply wanted it."

I tilt my head as I speak, "I thought that was the reason for the Sorting Hat."

He chuckles in a light manner, "The hat does take into account what you want. On a lighter note you are dressed up."

"Oh I went to the Malfoy's Christmas Eve ball," I retort with a reminiscent smile.

"Did something happen to your liking?' Sirius probes.

In return I give him a slight grin as I answer, "Very much so."

His back perks up while he announces, "Ah young love."

"What? No! Of course not," I quickly defend.

Sirius slaps his knee completely enthralled by my reaction and shouts, "Forbidden love."

I give up and reveal, "I am afraid so."

"You are following in my footsteps," Sirius jokes while sitting down in a velvet chair, "I just hope you have not fallen for Lucius's Malfoy son."

Silence from my end.

He urges in hopes of it not being true, "Please tell me it isn't him."

"He knows me better than anyone for some reason," I try to defend Draco.

Sirius groans in laughter, "Until he figures out you are half muggle."

My throat constricts and my whole body tenses up as I declare, "Then he will never find out."

"Secrets do not tend to keep quiet no matter how good you are at keeping them," Sirius discloses to me and adds, "if he does not throw you under a double decker then his parents sure would. They will do anything to keep their son alive even if it means he will lose the love of his life." Then his breath becomes shaky and with the upmost honesty he sweetly reveals, "And the love of his life is you, Scarlett. I will die before they land one spell on you."

I move closer to Sirius as I take his hand in mine and attempt to comfort him. He takes me into his arms and just holds me as he murmurs in my ear, "I have waited so long to get to know you. You are my baby girl. My DNA and you have turned out wonderful. Crosby has done a fine job in raising you."

"For a while he did not let me out of his sight," I tell my other-father.

Sirius turns to me and hands me viles of his tears as he requests, "Each one is marked when you should look at these. I learned a trick if you just drink it then the memory will come to you."

My mouth turns downward in repugnance as I express, "Drinking someone's tears."

"Most them are not tears, but extracting the memory with my wand so virtually they do not taste like anything."'

Like a shot I down a vial of memory and the first thing I see is Sirius gliding his finger on my mother's Ruby skin as he hoarsely whispers, "_**And the softest part of your flesh helps my body ingest sleep**_."

Ruby laughs a short while as she comes to a conclusion, "We only have tonight."


	15. Lego House

Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy

Chapter Fifteen: Lego House

* * *

**Artist:** _Ed Sheeran_

**Song: **_Lego House_

* * *

**A/N- **I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating. My computer's MOTHERBOARD broke down and had to get a new computer. Thankfully they transferred all my documents over, phew because I would've cried. Please try not to be mad, but here is Ch.15 to all who have been patiently waiting. Thanks to DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood for giving me this song and made me find inspiration for this chapter. This chapter is to her mwah.

* * *

"Tonight?" Sirius asks in worry.

Ruby moves from his arms and looks at him while she traces on his skin with her index finger, "Yes because you know I am with Crosby."

Sirius chides sexily, "You're not with him now."

She rolls her eyes knowing that being with Sirius is dangerous. Not in the fact that he would hurt her, but the other way around. He chose to forgo the wealth and title of his name because his family could not bear their child being sorted into Gryffindor, befriending muggles, and going against decades of tradition.

Ruby snuggles up to Sirius as their naked bodies entwine as she lays her head on his chest. Sirius rests his lips upon her forehead as he whispers, "I'm broken Ruby. You deserve someone who can take care of you and not keep you constantly in danger."

Her dark brown oval eyes find his and sweetly remind him, "_**If you're broken I will mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now.**_"

The February chill enters the cabin, so Ruby wraps the scarlet blanket around her body and pushes the wood with the fire-poker to make the embers burn more easily. She turns to Sirius and says, "I think if I would have a child I would name her Scarlet."

Sirius eyes her and comments, "And if you had a boy?"

"Sirius the IV," she jokes.

He laughs with her shaking his dark curls, "I think that name is dead," and then he begins to ponder, "whose child would it be? Crosby's or mine?"

Ruby turns to him with a slight pout and offended eyes as she simply confides, "We are saving ourselves for marriage."

One of Sirius's eyebrows arch up, "Does he know you broke that vow?"

She runs over to the bed, jumps on him, and ends up straddling him with the blanket still wrapped around her body. Sexily she purrs, "No. Are you going to tell him?"

Sirius gulps in lust when a devilish grin appears on his face, "Not a chance."

I should be grossed out, but the love is forbidden and real so I cannot tear my eyes away from the picture. After they are done lovemaking Sirius slips on boxers and strides to the bathroom. Ruby looks on in confusion and impatience waiting for Sirius to come back. Twenty minutes later Sirius gingerly walks out of the bathroom with his left hand behind his back. Once he makes it back to the bed he reveals a lego layout of a house.

"Here's our house," he lays it front of both of them and begins pointing out the different rooms in the house, "this will be our room with a huge bed with a canopy. Here will be Scarlet's room. She'll have my eyes, your beauty, and our curly hair."

Ruby wrenches herself away from Sirius's tempting life, but she knows she cannot accept. She has to marry Crosby. "You know what you speak can never become the truth."

"We can run away," Sirius proposes with a rebellion gleam in his eyes. The same gleam he had throughout his years at Hogwarts.

She shakes her head from side to side with tears slipping from her eyes, "I could never ask that of you. You have done enough for me."

Sirius places both his hands on each side of Ruby's face and calmly relishes, "_**And out of all these things I've done. I think I love you better now**_. More than I did then. My love can only grow with you."

Ruby tears away from him quickly while putting on her clothes. With a swift peck on the lips and goodbye she apparates from the room. The memory ends and Twelve Grimmauld Place appears in my vision again.

"That was the last time you saw her, was it not?" I ask Sirius.

He nods his head, "It was. She was never more beautiful to me than that night."

"You loved her greatly," I state proudly and hug my father.

Sirius breaks the tender embrace, "Never forget that Crosby is your father too. Way more than I can ever be."

"I do not believe that for a witches second," I smile with a yawn.

Somehow I make my way up the narrow stairs to the bedroom that still has a wide awake Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey guys," I greet while plopping down on the twin size bed I'll be sleeping on.

Ron groans, "That would've been my bed if you hadn't of come."

Hermione slaps him with a pillow, "Stop being so inconsiderate she is Sirius's daughter."

He keeps whining and Hermione keeps swatting him. Harry decides to sit by me ask I ask, "Are they always like this?"

"You have no idea," he chuckles.

The two finally calm down enough for Harry and I to get some sleep. When we all wake up Christmas lights are glowing everywhere. My mouth drops in awe and there is a rectangular box on my night side table. I hastily open the box and there is a wrapped note that reads "Happy Christmas with love. Draco" when I open it is a string of small pearls. Quickly I clasp around my neck and look at myself in the mirror.

Hermione sees my present, "Those are expensive Scarlett who sent them to you?"

I lie, "My father."

"Sirius?" She inquires eying me.

A chuckle escapes my lips, "Oh, ha, no my other one."

She laughs with me then goes down the stairs and the rest of us follow suit. There are platters and platters set up on the table. Molly Weasley chirps, "Come on all of you sit down. Have all you want. We have plenty. Happy Christmas!"

Fred and George are the first ones to sit themselves down, but it is Ron who stuffs his face first.

Hermione shrieks, "Honestly Ron do you not have any manners!"

Ron glares at her and responds with his mouth full, "I do, but not when I am starving."

"You are nowhere near starving Ronald," I pipe in while sitting myself next to Sirius's chair that is at the head of the table. Harry places himself across from me as Tonks takes the place next to me.

Tonks and I start up a conversation about her being an auror and quidditch. We end up spending a prolonged amount of time on these two subjects. Dessert is served and then presents. I gave Harry new goggles and gloves for quidditch, Sirius got a photo album of me growing up, and I got Hermione a new book. Harry got me a journal and a master potions book, Hermione bought me a new pair of pumps, Molly sowed me a purple scarf. Then Sirius took me outside where snow covered the ground as we strolled through the park across the street from his house. He handed me a velvet square box.

"What is it?" I ask with a huge smile.

Sirius urges me, "Open it up and see."

I snap open the box and there is a sterling silver crossed band with a squared cut black diamond. Two rubies are placed on either side of an onyx diamond. I gasp in the loveliness of the ring.

My mouth opens and closes until I finally murmur, "This is too beautiful to accept," as I try to hand him back the ring.

Sirius pushes my hand to myself, "It's a Black heirloom. It has been handed down from your ancestors. You are my heir Scarlett."

"Sirius—I mean father," I gaze up at him with watery eyes.

He takes me into his arms while I bury my head in his coat, "You can call Crosby papa and me father, so there is no confusion."

"Okay," I sniff still latched around his waist.

Before the holidays end Harry has snapped a million photos of the family and for sixteen I never knew. The holidays end too soon as before I know it I am boarding the train to go back to Hogwarts.


	16. This Love of Gold Guns Girls

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Sixteen: This Love of Gold Guns Girls**

* * *

**Mashup  
**

**Artist- **_Maroon 5/ Metric _

**Song- **_This Love/ Gold Guns Girls_

* * *

"_**More and more, more and more**_," I huskily plead as I claw at Draco's skin. The train goes over a rough patch sending him flying on the toilet and me on top.

Draco smirks, "I like this position to," and he places both his both on my hips that are now straddling him. My body waits to adjust to this new position. I am still new to this sex thing. It isn't like once you do it you become this loosey-goosey chick and things slip in naturally. My pussy shrunk since we first had sex in the upstairs parlor room of Malfoy Manor.

I wince in slight discomfort and Draco's lust filled face turns into concern, "Scarlett we can stop."

In a demanding voice I hanker, "Merlin's no! I need this."

His upper lip twitches in desire as he lifts my hips off his shaft and lowers it back down slowly as my pussy engulf all of him. A long awaited moan emissions from my lips as I grind myself into him. His hands slink up my back as he holds me in place and bucks furiously inside of me. He can tell I am about to yell and covers my mouth with his hand. His oceanic eyes gaze into my own and chuckles slightly as they roll back in my head. I hang my head back as Draco's hands support me. Then double pleasure begins to sweep through me as I realize Draco's tongue swirling around my nipple and then sucks it into his mouth. With a gasp I bite down on my bottom lips and I begin to taste copper. Draco doesn't relent up on his mouth from my nipple as he takes his left hand and begin tweaking my right nipple. Done with him being in control I push him against the porcelain of the commode. I lean in while placing a slight weight with my hands on both his shoulders and begin going up and down on his shaft.

Draco whispers, "Fuck, Scarlett," as he can barely get it out of his mouth and grunts in pleasure.

A satisfying smirk etches on my face. His eyes close from the carnal decadence, but I surprise him by rotating my hips. Now his eyes fly open and I can sense the animalistic side scratching to be let out.

"We are about to end this," Draco confesses and flings me off of him making me face towards the sink. Oh, God! Please do not tell me he is about to what I think he is about to do. I glance in the mirror to find Draco licking his lips at me as he enters in me from behind. This is a whole new feeling. It feels so strange, weird, and unimaginably fantastic. He takes almost of his shaft out and then he bends himself to murmur in my ear, "_**My pressure on your hips**_," he applies pressure and stabilization with his left hand on my hips, "_**sinking my fingertips**_", with his right hand he inches down to the most sensitive part of my body and circles it with his fingers tip, "and_** into every inch of you**_," and as he says each word he goes in an inch. My breath leaves my body as he rocks back and forth still keeping all his length in me all the while rubbing my clit. Lastly he murmurs, "_**Cause I know that's what you want me to do**_". Draco's words, breath, and stimulation send me over the edge as my walls clench around his shaft, over and over again. He curses and I take that note to get on my knees and stick out my tongue. His warm seed lands on my tongue as it slides down my throat. I have never tasted cum before and it tastes salty more than anything with a twinge of bitterness. It did not taste as bad as I thought. It turns me on more than anything and now I want more. I swallow every droplet of his cum and begin to lick off the excess on his shaft.

Draco tilts his head and confesses, "I don't think I have ever seen a more sexier creature than this picture of you at this precise moment."

My brows furrow in, "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

He helps me to my feet as he cups my face in his hands and lightly presses his lips to mine and answers, "Yes you are."

We both take our wands and clean ourselves up a bit. I amble out of the bathroom nonchalantly making sure no one was around and there wasn't. The train hadn't been that full surprisingly and made my way back to the Slytherin compartment. Adrian Pucey wriggles his eyebrows at me. When I sit down next to him he leans in and utters lowly, "Did you have fun?"

I elbow him in the ribcage as I hiss, "Shut up Pucey."

"You did," he teases and interlocks our hands together. Kasen purses his lips at me, Rayna gives me a slight smile, and everyone doesn't seem the way I remember them from before break.

Silence sums up the trip back to Hogwarts. Everyone gets off the train, but the carriages are not there and we have to trudge up the steep hill. Rayna pulls me back from the crowd.

"Scarlett I have to tell you something," she professes with a guilt ridden face.

I ask with worry, "Ray are you alright."

She tries to keep it in, but she shakes her from side to side as the tears begin and spews out, "I cheated on Blaise and not like a simple kiss cheat. A lost my virginity to your brother cheat."

My jaw drops in shock.

"Yeah," she squeaks out sobs some more.

"You had sex with my brother?" I ask.

She nods her up and down. My mouth scrunches upward and I shudder from the grossness.

"But he's gross," I tell her. Rayna stops crying and just blatantly stares at me.

Rayna fills me in, "To the whole world your brother is freaking gorgeous."

I roll my eyes to confirm her assessment, "Um how did this happen?"

"Christmas evening I went by your house to drop off your present, because you failed to mention to me or Lincoln that you were away for the holidays. Blaise and I had a major fight about how I saw him sniff cocaine at the party the night before. I spilled my guts to your brother who by the way sweetly comforted me. I mean without all the sexual innuendo he usually spouts out of his mouth. We turned to each other and then well you know," she admits.

"Have you told Blaise?" I questioned.

Rayna glowers at me, "Bloody hell no!"

With my hand I urge on to continue our trek to the castle as I urge, "It might be the hardest thing you've, but you have to tell him Ray. If you truly have feelings for Blaise and respect him you owe it to him to tell him what you did."

Her lips tremble as her long brunette locks fall in her face, "But I did such a terrible thing. I do not know if he will forgive me."

"Could you blame if he couldn't?"

I could hear her gulp as she sniffs, "No."

My arms outstretch to her and embrace her as we finish up the hill and tell her, "Everything is going to be alright Rayna."

"Scarlett I love you girl. You always have my back," she half grins.

In the distance I see Sebastian smoking a cigarette beneath the whomping willow. With anger bubbling waiting to spill over I march over to where he is and yell, "Sebastian you prick!"

Casually he tests, "What did I do this time?"

"Don't play dumb on me!"

"Oh! You're talking about your friend," he coolly mentioned.

I got in his face and hissed, "She has a name."

He backed me away from him and then lit up a second cigarette, "Rayna. I know her name, Scarlett. Rayna, I like her."

"Oh you know her name. Congratulations! Do you want pumpkin juice for it? You can't just have random sex with my friends Sebastian! Especially one of my best friends!" I halt my attack on Sebastian as I quizzically ask, "Wait! Did you just say you like her?"

He blew out smoke, "Yes I did."

"Well there is a first for everything. First Draco and now you, the end of the world really is coming to an end," his eyes narrow at me with the mention of Draco's name, and I quickly change the subject, "so what made you come to the conclusion that you like her?"

A reminiscent smile carves on his chiseled features, "_**I was so high I did not recognize the fire burning in her eyes **_for me. It was always there and I failed to see it before. I can remember clearly that look that she gave me that night all the times she spent the night at our house."

"It feels nice doesn't it? You do not want anyone to touch it? Because it is so perfect," I tell him.

Then he goes right back to being my prick-head of a stepbrother, "But I can see now to. You haven't stopped seeing him."

My eyes start to well up, "I want him and I need him Sebastian."

"But do you love him?" He probes deeply wanting to not hear the words about to spill from my mouth.

My gaze lowers to the ground as I answer, "I cannot muster the words to him, but give me time and there is no doubt in my mind I will be able to."

Sebastian flicks his cigarette and stomps it out. Then I onset a ramble, "No one thought that Draco would be a one woman guy. People say that about you too. But love does not discriminate and it cannot hide. If I would have told my feelings about Draco a year ago everyone would have said better luck next time. _**Why you givin' me a hard time**_? Let me fall for him and let him fall for me Sebastian!"

"DO YOU NOT GET IT? Scarlett the people I am with will not allow you two to be together if they find out the truth about you. His father has disgraced the leader and he will offer Draco to do his bidding. Draco will have no choice but to join and he will do terrible things. If you two are a couple they will delve deep to find information about you Scarlett and then well…Let him have mercy on your soul!" Sebastian replies coldly and with the most truest face he has ever had. It scares me.

Tears fall icily down my cheeks, "I cannot let us go. I have not been this happy in a long time. I am truly happy with him!"

Sebastian encloses the space between us, "Adrian is good. Be with him. You have a good life now Scarlett. The road of Draco will not be. Let it be enough! It has to be!"

I yell back with him not understanding, "It won't. It can never be!"

He grips my upper arms with his hands and begins violently shaking me as one sentence roars from his lips "_**IS IT EVER GONNA BE ENOUGH? IS IT EVER GONNA BE ENOUGH? IS IT EVER GONNA BE ENOUGH? IS IT EVER GONNA BE ENOUGH?**_"

His roars and my shrills of sobs echo throughout the night.

* * *

**A/N- **So here is chapter 16. This came randomly to me, but did you enjoy the lemon right from the start lol? Anyway so some of y'all might wander what these characters look like minus from what I've described, but even I had inspiration. Ahem without further adieu

Scarlett Daniels- Katerina Graham

Draco Malfoy- Tom Felton (Obviously)

Adrian Pucey- Grey Damon

Sebastian Crawford- Alex Pettyfer

Rayna Harrington- Jessica Lowndes

Kasen Locke- Nicholas Hoult

Lincoln Hargrove- Hayley Williams

Camilla Sans- Yaya DaCosta

I've even have some banners on polyvore under greenconstant if you would like to check them out.

OH and please review! The good, bad, and the ugly are always accepted almost kinda like Visa and Mastercard. Thanks for reading!


	17. Terrible Things

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Seventeen: Terrible Things**

* * *

**Artist: **_Mayday Parade_**  
**

**Song: **_Terrible Things_

* * *

**A?N- Just would like to thank everyone that is and has read this story. It means alot. You all are the reason why I do fanfiction. Reviews are nice their like presents on Christmas morning so they are welcomed and appreciated.**

* * *

As if the sky knew of me and Sebastian's fight a pure, cold rain begins to pelt my body with each one feeling like an ice bullet. I can barely breathe as the darkness surrounds me and lightning lights up the sky and Sebastian's face reminds me of a monster. His mouth gaped open and still saying the same sentence with a grimace and his eyes like manic daggers. I try to call out for help, but the thunder seems to silence me. Another flash of lightning scatters across the sky and a body appears behind Sebastian and wrenches him away from me. His clenched hands are free from my body and I experience weightlessness. A hand pushes back the matted hair in my face and it reveals Draco.

Apprehension is written all over his face, but in his eyes they speak of fright he stutters, "A-ar-are you alright?"

I blink a couple of times to make sure he has actually saved me and begin to shiver from the coldness. My eyes dart to Sebastian who has not tried to get up from the sodden ground. Draco clomps over to Sebastian as he gathers his collar and punches him square in the jaw, so then he lets him dangle by the entrance of his shirt but all Sebastian does is laugh like an asylum patient.

Sebastian gets another punch, he spits out the blood, and glowers straight into Draco's ice eyes and leers with bravado, "_**I'm only telling you this…Don't fall in love. There's just too much to lose. If given the choice, then, I am begging you, choose—to walk away! WALK AWAY! Don't let her get you**_," as he points to me, "_**I can't bear to see**_…" and then he passes out in Draco's hands.

Anger radiating from Draco he asks loudly to my brother but he will not budge, "Can't bear to see what?"

I answer in a solemn drone voice as the tears keep streaming, "_**Terrible things**_."

He lifts me up bridal style and carries me to Pomfrey's office. With a chuckle he questions, "Does this bring back any memories?"

"None that are important," I tease.

Pomfrey rushes to our aide as she probes Draco with answers to her questions. He tells her that Sebastian and I were having a fight out in the winter rain. She conjures up a heated blanket and wraps it around me, dries my hair and body, and replaces my clothes for a striped nightgown. Before leaving Draco rests his lips on my forehead as he informs that he will stop by in the morning.

A figure appears in the aide entryway and calls out, "Good morning."

Without needing to turn my head I reply, "Morning to you to Adrian. Where is Malfoy?"

"So impatient," he tsks taking a step closer. His fingers roll up my gown to my shoulders, "Daniels we have to keep up our appearances."

I hit my index finger to my head multiple times, "Oh yeah my secret boyfriend and all."

"But there is someone here to see you," Adrian smiles at me while leading his eyes to the doorway. Draco stands with his infamous smirk plastered on his face, his platinum blonde hair is messy from the wind, and his pale blue eyes appear light grey with happiness in them.

He takes off his handmade black leather gloves and stuffs them in the pocket of his double breasted black wool coat, "Here Rayna sent you these," as he hands me some clothes.

In a hurry I take them from his hands, "Thanks."

Draco leans in for a quick kiss, but not before muttering, "I'll see you later," and his words are dripping with lust and anticipation.

After I am finished getting dressed Adrian whistles at me. Before clasping our hands together I give him an eye roll. We pass by a mirror and I see how sexy I really am and give a note to myself to murder Rayna. I can see she is trying to use her fashion designing ways on me. Rayna picked out a black deep V-neck long sleeved tee with no camisole, our regular emerald; black; white; and grey plaid skirt, ebony lace patterned tights with grey knee socks with a bow behind them, and black fashion flat top boots.

Adrian warns, "Where's your cloak with our house emblem?"

I search for the emblem and see the token snake on both boots and point to Adrian.

"We can do that he asks," scratching his head at his dumbness.

I huff, "Seriously does anyone read the handbook."

"No one does," Adrian grins at me and it makes me feel safe and at home. In return I give him a smile with teeth, "I have not seen that in a long time."

Under my breath I utter, "Me either." We take a detour going towards the dungeons as Adrian walks me to class. Once we arrive he hands me back my books and lightly pecks my cheek.

Draco huffs sitting at our cauldron table, "I detest when he touches you."

"Well get over it he IS my boyfriend," I challenge him back as our classmates' eyes are on us, "Stop staring it can do permanent brain damage."

Reaching for a quill in my box Draco's breath tickles the hairs on the nape of my neck as he whispers, "But at least you're wearing my pearls."

My fingers delicately roll over the small beaded pearls and relish in the huskiness of Draco's voice. The time passes slowly as Umbridge sits on the class and gives everyone an uncomfortable feeling.

Harry catches up with me on our way to Divination. "Umbridge is dirty I can feel it."

With a nod my head I reply, "I do too Harry. I also want to join Dumbledore's Army, especially after what went down during Christmas break."

**CHRISTMAS BREAK:**

Sirius gets talking to Harry and I about why Kreacher hates Harry and continues after Harry admits about feeling as if he was the one attacking Mr. Weasley, "I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. I understand. The- the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

Hermione chimes, "We are all waiting in the kitchen."

Sirius pulls Harry and I in and sighs hopefully, "When all this is over, we'll be a proper family. You'll see."

"I sure hope so," I grin clasping them both brightly.

The Twins, Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Moody, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Harry, Sirius, and I are sitting at the dining room table.

Lupin clears his throat and directly asks, "Who wants the young adults to join the Order?"

Sirius, Tonks, and Moody raise their hands and it decided that we are too young to join. Harry and his posse glance nervously at each other and automatically guess that they are hiding something. The meeting is adjourned and the teens head up the stairs as I bombard them with questions. Hermione is the one to bust first as she cries out that they have created a club type thing called Dumbledore's Amy because Umbridge isn't teaching them anything in DADA. I slap Harry on the arms countless of times over for not telling me sooner…

Harry asks, "Are you sure you want to do this? Will Adrian be okay with this?"

A gulp forces itself down my throat for I know if Draco ever finds out that I am about to induct myself into he might just breakup with me, but this is extraneously bigger than he and I. Plus with Bellatrix breaking out of Azkaban it seems Voldemort is gathering his own army and it is about time we do the same. I cannot sit idly by as both my biological parents took a stand so I could live a happy life. I owe and myself to do the same, "Adrian's family is neutral he will support me in whatever I choose," I answer him.

The day comes to a close as I follow Harry up to random wall.

Dryly I say, "Wow a wall."

Harry purses his lips as a door appears, my jaw drops while I gasp in laughter, "My wizard Harry you found the infamous Room of Requirements?"

"Actually Neville did," he counters as we both enter through door.

Most of them begin to immediately gang up on me.

"What is a Slytherin doing here?"

"We can't trust her!"

"She will be a traitor _THEY_ all are."

Fed up with the judgment I march over the table with the old Order and Cedric's picture as I point to my mother, "Don't dare say I have no right here! My mother Ruby was a Slytherin and she was in the Order and she made the biggest sacrifice. Voldemort murdered her in cold blood, so yeh I have ALL THE RIGHT to be here!"

Harry calls out in wonder, "Neville…"

Neville touches my shoulder and gives his own little speech, "Scarlett is right. Fourteen years ago a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information, but they never gave in. I'm quite proud to be their son."

"Time to get down to business," Harry claps his hands and instructs all of us on how to conjure a Patronus, "Make it a powerful memory. The happiest you've ever been, and allow it to fill you up," and then he goes on saying good work if someone has it or little tidbits on how to, "a full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but the shield form can be equally effective at protecting from a variety of oponents. Oh and remember, the Patronus will only be effective as long as you stay focused…" then keeps making his rounds.

A happy memory engulfs my body as I point my wand and distinctly say, "_Expecto patronum_," a bright, white translucent light emancipates from wand and petite wolf flows from it.

Harry guffaws, "Good job Scarlett."

My wolf begins to pounce, growl, and then suddenly a BOOM makes me lose concentration. Another BOOM comes and it seems closer as it rattles the room. Another two follow as the wall crumbles and all I hear is an ear splitting giggle. Delores fucking Umbridge.


	18. White Blank Page

**Song: **_White Blank Page_

**Artist: **_Mumford & Sons_

* * *

**A/N- I am completely sorry I have not updated. First off school, second my Microsoft Word and any other word type thingy would not work so I had to wait for that to get fixed, and last when I got my computer back I had writer's block for this chapter hardcore, I changed the song name at least 5x but here it is. It is finished and I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget reviews are much obliged!**

* * *

Umbridge squeals "GET THEM!"

The dust clears as Umbridge daintily steps over the rubble with her sparkly pink embellished high heels. The goons on her Inquisitorial Squad came charging in like bulls, and then Draco catches my eyes and instead of heading towards Harry he puts my arms behind my back and taps his wand to my wrists and bonds wrap around them.

He hisses, "Are you out of your mind Scarlett. You cannot be seen defiling your House like this!"

My eyes glare into his, "Slytherin is filled with liars, cheats, and cowards. We blindly follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named," as I quietly counter.

"Because if we are going to pick a side we might as well choose the side that is going to win," and he jerks me to the right as we head up a corridor of stairs.

Umbridge clears her throat and demands defiantly, "Miss Chang, Daniels, and Neeson will be going that way Draco."

"Yes Professor Umbridge," he nods his head and whisks us off.

After walking for a few minutes I feel that we are descending. Cho and Liza begin to quiver for they probably have not ventured this deep in the castle seeing in that neither one of them is in Slytherin. We come to a small room I have never been to before. All three of us are seated in a horizontal line facing a chestnut desk with Umbridge eyeing us. She states, "You three will tell me everything."

I chuckle at her meanness, "Over my dead body."

"I will not need that. Veritaserum shall help loosen your tongue," she giggles and then snaps her fingers. Professor Snape comes gliding in with his black cape billowing perfectly behind him while holding a small bottle with what I can assume is the truth serum.

Cho Chang's eyes grow wide as she swallows, "That is illegal to use at Hogwarts."

"Seeing as Dumbledore is not here, I do believe I hold rank," Umbridge maliciously smiles.

I try to break free of the bonds wrapped around my arms but I cannot break free. If I drink the Veritaserum I have no clue what I will say. I could reveal the fact that Sirius Black is my real father, I think Sebastian has joined with the Death Eaters, or that there is resistance trying to take down Voldemort. Delores Umbridge for some odd reason cannot painstakingly see that Voldemort is trying to get back into power. I will not idly sit by as he maims and causes destruction to not only the witch inside of me, but my muggle one to.

Snape drones, "Trying to go somewhere Miss Daniels?"

I huff, "Yes I am Professor Snape. Away from this mess. When my father hears about this he will have you both sacked."

Umbridge descends closer to my face as she delicately slides her nasty pink index finger nail down my face and sighs in a high pitch, "Oh dear we cannot be bribed nor threatened."

Neeson and Chang both spill their guts when they willingly drink the serum. Snape puts a few droplets in water and hands it to Umbridge as she squeaks, "Drink up dearie."

I spit at her shoes. She howls like a deranged bird, "Miss Daniels you have no manners for a Slytherin. Now! Drink," and this time she forcefully pulls my jaw down and pours the liquid down my throat. It begins to burn as I choke up water and cough uncontrollably.

Umbridge demands in a shrill to Snape, "Ask the questions!"

Snape murmurs in his slurred voice, "Why did you join Dumbledore's Army?"

I can feel the truth swimming its way to the surface to escape from my lips, but I cannot let it. The strength to keep the truths from coming out makes me grasps the sides of the chair and seize.

"She's fighting the Veritaserum Umbridge it is best that we stop so she does not have any mental repercussions," Snape tells Umbridge.

Delores hisses, "Use legilimency with the Veritaserum!"

Snape counters, "I highly disapprove of this Delores."

She snaps her neck in his direction and voices, "Good thing then that I am in charge. LEGILIMENCY NOW."

He points his wand at me as he speaks, "_Legilimens_."

A pain I have never felt scours my brain like an ant trying to find food to bring back to its queen. As Snape probes my brain I will not admit to nothing. I feel nothing.

Snape stutters in curiosity, "She is blocking me."

Umbridge sneers and asks, "How is that even possible? She has never even studied occlumency."

"Well she is," Snape sighs while doubling his legilimency power.

I think my brain is turning into mush. Everything seems to be running together, but then I see a flash of blue eyes. The eyes that keep me grounded to reality. Draco Malfoy: narcissistic, cocky, smart, jealous, mildly-sweet, ambitious, driven Draco Malfoy.

He charges in through the door in an outrage, "STOP IT! You're killing her!"

Umbridge turns and circles Draco like a hawk stalking her prey, "I will do what I must for this institution. If it may be the case that Miss Daniels does not…make it then she would have helped for the greater good. Unless you want to endure this too Mister Malfoy."

My body falls lack from the seizing, but if I could see myself that would have not been a good sign. Draco runs to my side as he shakes me to say anything.

Snape stops the legilimency, "Her occlumency surpasses even mine. I cannot retrieve anything." After he stops I can sense myself coming back to the plane of normalcy. My eyes have stopped scattering all over the place and my body belongs back to myself. Sweat clusters on my face as tears begin falling from my eyes like a river going downstream.

Malfoy picks me up as he soothes, "Lets go."

Umbridge huffs as she lets us leave without any catch.

Weakly I ask, "Why did you come back?"

"Because you are going through something, but you will not tell me," He replies as his gait slows down.

I express, "It deals with my secret. And you said that you would not care."

"I want to know now," he exclaims after reciting the password to the common room and even carrying me to my bed.

My balmy hand lightly touches his cheek as I sweetly utter, "This is one that you want me to keep to myself."

Draco turns his face slightly away from me, "But it is tearing us apart. Slowly, but surely."

"You know what else is tearing us apart," I ask him while biting my lip because once I say it I can never take it back, "the fact that you hate muggles and you hate Harry."

Anger radiates through his face and flushes his pale cheeks red, "He had my father arrested! I think I am allowed to hate him." Then his hands take a fistful of my sheets and balls them up as he sternly stares on, "I HATE the way that you two have this connection. I hate that you spend time with him. I completely detest everything about Harry Potter."

"If anything it will be your bitterness that ends us," I pronounce to him.

"Or maybe it will be your stubbornness. You're always going against Slytherin rule. Friending Gryffindors, half-bloods, and having the ministry shedding a negative light on you."

I yell at Draco, "That is who I am! If you cannot accept that then you cannot accept me."

Malfoy gets up but before leaving he declares, "Then maybe I can't accept you. Goodnight Scarlett."

Our first real fight as a couple and it was not a small fight that you can just skip over. That was just a huge fight that we might not get past. We both gave good reasons on why we should not be together.

The night turned to early morning as I sluggishly walk down the stairs to the common room, yet I hear voices conversing. It seems this is the only way that I can gain knowledge of anything in this secretive house is sneaking around and eavesdrop.

It is Lucius Malfoy who I hear ask Draco, "_**Can you lie next to her and give her your heart as well as your body? And can you lie next to her and confess your love as well as your folly?**_"

Draco answers, "A million times over if I have to."

"Then what is the problem here Malfoy?" Lucius breathes in annoyance.

Malfoy replies, "I am scared she will see my other dark faults and decide she does not love me. I am dangerous father. The person we aim to please would kill her just for collateral damage if we ever betrayed him. She deserves someone safe."

Lucius sighs as he speaks, "Make your decision haste Draco. From what you have told she is of pureblood descent and has wealth, we could not ask more of that. In a month or so everyone will know what side we take, believe she will too. I advise you tell her before she finds out." A fizzing sound is what I hear and then I sense Draco is alone.

As I make my down the stairs I ask, "What other secrets?"

He snaps his head towards my direction like he had been caught with his hands down. After two minutes of silence he finally breaks it by saying, "None that I ready to admit yet."

I apologize, "I am sorry for earlier, but it is how I feel."

Draco takes a step closer as his arms wrap around my body, shushes me, and lays his lips upon my forehead," And I too."

"Can we get past this?" I inquire while peering up into his pale blue eyes.

His eyelashes bat with fear, "I do not know."

My fists bang against his chest, "_**So tell me now, where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart**_?"

Draco stares on in disbelief, "And you think I don't," he presses his cold, smooth lips to mine and it feels like I am under a waterfall, "No matter what as long as you _**lead me to the truth, I will follow you with my whole life**_."


	19. Calling You, Hate and Love

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Nineteen: Calling You, Hate and Love**

* * *

**Mashup Time!  
**

**Artist:** _Blue October/ Jack Savoretti_

**Song:** _Calling You/ Hate and Love_

* * *

**A/N- I am terribly sorry my lovelies for not updating sooner, but hey it's a mashup of songs and I'll think you all will love this even more than the other chapters. Plus all hell is about to break loose and hey I might put out a double feature of 20/21 right before Thanksgiving break. Anyway reviews and feedback are much appreciated.**

* * *

I tap my quill against my desk as my eyes glance around the huge room and decide what to write down on my Polyjuice Potion written essay part of the Potions O.W.L.'s. Out of all the potions I forgot to go over this one. I chew on the inside of my cheek as I take a deep breath and try to recollect my memory on how to make Polyjuice Potion. I hear a loud bang and then a few seconds later another and another.

Fred and George Weasley come busting in on their brooms and begin throwing up solid round objects that combust. Fireworks explode everywhere as all the students tests are shredded away. We all begin cheering loudly as Umbridge runs out the door with a huge yellow, red, and orange Chinese dragon firework behind her while her screams are all I hear. They set all the new decrees to come down and shatter against the stone floor in the foyer. Everyone runs outside after the twins and bellow in happiness. Then all of a sudden I catch a glimpse of Harry and I feel inclined to reach him. He reaches out to grab my hand as we connect a woozy feeling comes over me as if I am drunk. My feet stumble and then I realize Harry is doing the same. We both fall down as my vision is only seeing the Hall of Prophecies at the Ministry of Magic as Sirius stands at the intersection. Voldemort is there as he demands Sirius to give him the prophecy that he wants to obtain, but Sirius practically says over my dead body. Voldemort shrieks in laughter knowing he can make Sirius do what he asks as he used the Cruciatus curse on him.

Harry snaps out of the trance as Hermione helps both of us up.

Immediately she asks me, "Did you see everything Harry saw?"

"Yes," I reply, but then I warn, "From what I know of occlumency and legilimency you can implant memories. Harry what if Voldemort is doing that you because he knows of the connection you two both have?"

Harry angrily asks me, "And what if it's not? Sirius, your father, is going to die."

Hermione agrees with me, "This could be a trap!"

Harry spews running up the stairs in a hurry, "So what Hermione! If it is we'll be prepared and if not then we will be saving Sirius."

"He is my father, so I will come with you," I tell hm.

He stops abruptly as he says, "None of you need to come. You all will be in loads of trouble and could possibly die."

Hermione chimes in, "Why can you not get it through your thick head, we are in this together?"

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I our briskly walking in a corridor as Harry finally manages to hiss, "Fine, but we will have to use the floo network."

Ron interjects, "Are you mental? The Ministry's got them under surveillance."

Harry chuckles deceivingly, "Not the one in Umbridge's office. I heard it mumbling something about it when I was in detention with her."

We make it to Umbridge's office but just as we are about to use the floo, Delores busts in shrilling in her annoying voice, "There you all are!"

The four of us stop and have a deer caught in headlights look as we all know we are probably done for. Not five seconds later Draco comes blasting in carrying Neville Longbottom by his collar as he says out of breath to Umbridge, "I caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl…"

Delores waves Draco as she asks Harry, "You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?"

He responds in shock, "No," and then Umbridge connects the palm of her hand to Harry's cheek. Hermione squeals in surprise and even Draco jumps from her ruthlessness. Snape enters her office saying that she sent him.

She demands Snape, "Use the Veritaserum on Potter."

"I am afraid we used the last of it on Miss Chang and Neeson. Unless you plan on poisoning him, which I may want to, but I am refusing my services."

Umbridge huffs in disappointment as she has the idea of the Cruciatus curse, but I interrupt, "I think you need not take such drastic measures Professor Umbridge."

"I do not take orders from you missy," Umbridge stifles in a high pitched voice.

She lifts her wand to start the curse but Hermione speaks up and says that she will tell her where Dumbledore's secret weapon is. With that Umbridge hustles Hermione and Harry out of her office to find the so-called secret weapon.

Crabbe and Goyle come barging in with Ginny and Luna and we all sit around without our wands. Draco shouts at his two stupid goons, "Keep an eye on them! Scarlett come here."

I look at Ron who nods his head for me to go. Draco and I close the door behind us as he discloses, "You know I cannot save you."

"I don't want you to," I tell him.

Draco is confused. He doesn't understand why I am mixed up with Harry's trouble and decides to ask me, "Why are you mixed up with this? You and Potter are just friends, you have no ties to Gryffindor, and you have no reason to fight alongside him."

I come closer to him as my hand rests upon his shoulder, "Maybe I do."

"I know you lot are going to find a way to get wherever you all are going, but I am begging you for you not to go with them," he presses his forehead against mine.

My eyes cast upward to reunite with his I utter, "I must leave with them."

Draco's hands ball into a fist as he punches the wall next to my head making me flinch from his sudden anger as he seethes through gritted teeth, "_**You say that we're different. I feel the same. You tell me you're leaving. I'm here to stay**_ Scarlett."

"Do you know why we are so different?" I ask him as Draco slowly shakes his nod all the while still staring into my eyes with his intense light grey only when he is angry or depressed. Otherwise they are light blue with a hint of mischievousness in them at all times. I whisper, "_**My strength is your weakness. Everything you are is everything I'm not; Night and day, light and dark.**_ But no matter what Draco _**everything I will need is everything you've got. All in your hate and all in your love**_. Please remember that."

A commotion comes from Umbridge's office as the troublemakers fly from the office and begin running down the corridor. I hear Ron shout if I am coming. I am about to run after them when Draco pulls me back and in rapid rant he makes clear, "_**There's something I can't quite explain**_, but _**I am so in love with you. You will never take that away. And if I have said it a million times before, expect it a thousand more**_. For awhile _**I thought the world had lost its sway. It's hard sometimes and then I fell in love with you**_…"

In a heartfelt sound which I think he takes as for him to hurry up, "Draco."

"Please let me finish," he demands softly, "_**Then came you**_ and all your stubbornness, pride, and compassion _**and you took that away**_. _**It's not so difficult; the world is not so difficult**_ when I am with you. The more time we spend together; _**you take away the old **_and_** show me the new. I can't believe you actually picked me**_."

"I am sorry I have to go," I tug at his hands that still have a grip on me. He lets his hands go, but before I sprint off in the distance I peck his lips quickly and smile, "Did you know that _**sunshine and rain make a beautiful thing**_?"

I can tell through his eyes and face that after today everything will change between us. His face does not hold relief and deep down I agree with his assumption.

"Now I do," Draco replies to my opposites attract speech.

As I turn away from him finally I can barely hear breathe the words, "What did I just do?"


	20. Eyes on Fire

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Twenty: Eyes on Fire**

* * *

**Artist: **_Blue Foundation_**  
**

**Song: **_Eyes on Fire_

* * *

**_So I decided against the double feature only because I want to leave you with this and have you begging me for more. Though I do swear on my writing abilities I will have a double feature of 22 and 23. Sixth year is about to start up and trust me it only gets better and better. Like fine wine or George Clooney._**

* * *

We lot are running on the bridge when we see Hermione and Harry coming our way.

Hermione asks us, "How did you all escape."

I pat Ron's back as I say, "Mister Ronald gave Crabbe and Goyle some puking pastilles in their food."

"Brilliant!" Hermione gasps.

Ron blushes, "Bound to happen sometime."

Neville interrupts, "How exactly are we going to get to London."

Luna, Harry, and I glance at each other as Luna smiles, "We fly of course."

"Fly?" Hermione swallows.

I explain, "Thestrals. They are winged type horses who can only be seen by people who have witnessed death and have accepted it."

Eventually we get Hermione to get on one and we make our way to the Ministry of Magic. The flight seems slow, but we all get there and make our way to the elevator. Once at our destination the speaker screeches out, "Department of Mysteries."

We enter the Hall of Prophecies as Harry counts, "Ninety- two, ninety-three, ninety-four, ninety-five…It should be here."

Neville calls out, "This one has your name on it Harry."

Then I feel a sudden headache come on and a memory that is not my own sloshes through my head as Trelawney's voice rings, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives."

Ginny holds me as she asks in concern, "Scarlett are you alright?"

I ask in a chuckle, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were doubled over like you were in pain," she expresses to me and I tell her that I feel fine. Ginny stalks off meet up with the gang but she is worried about me, but I tell her to go on. When I glance up I see a certain tennis sized glazed ball on an emerald platform that reads Scarlett Black. I grab what I assume is my prophecy and stare into the glass.

Harry yells," Scarlett!" I snap out of focus and run to meet the rest of the gang.

I ask Harry, "Where is Sirius?"

Hermione answers for me, "I feel as if our suspicions were correct Scarlett."

A man with long beautiful platinum blonde hair with a scent that screams Malfoy snickers, "You know you really should learn the difference between dreams and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see! Now hand me the prophecy," Lucius Malfoy demands.

Harry screams, "If you do anything to my friends I will break it!"

Bellatrix Lestrange slinks her way to us from an aisle with prophecies stacked on top of each other as she cackles, "Ah ha ah ha ha! Look itty bitty Pottie knows how to play the game," her unmistakable Black descendant eyes mirroring my own.

Neville and Lestrange get into an angry banter until Lucius hisses, "Everyone just calm down, shall we? All we want is that prophecy."

Harry chimes in curiosity, "Why does Voldemort need me to get it?"

"You filthy half-blood how dare you…!" Bellatrix shrills.

Lucius calmly says, "Now, Bellatrix, he's just curious. Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made, which is lucky for you, Harry. Haven't you always wondered: what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter. All you have to do is give it to me. I can show you everything."

Everything seems to blend together as I piece information and hidden meanings together. Sebastian tried to protect me from this…from the Death Eaters. Sebastian is part of them and now Draco is to. How did I not see this coming? Was I completely blind? Did love blind my common sense? There is no way for Draco and I to be together after tonight. Especially if his father finds out or recognizes me because I doubt he pays much attention to faces since he is too busy trying to please the Dark Lord.

"Now," is all I hear Harry scream as we all disperse!

One of the Death Eaters throws a spell at me and I block it whilst saying, "_Stupefy_."

Suddenly all the prophecies begin falling to the ground as I hear Harry yell, "Head to the door," as glass begins to nip at my feet. Somehow we all make it to the door and then we are free falling. Screams bellow from our mouths because we are surrounded by blackness and no sense of stopping. Right before the ground we make a halt and fall into sand.

Ron dusts himself off as he groans, "Department of Mysteries…got that bit right."

I hear voices coming from somewhere. They sound sad and lost as if they are searching for help. Harry asks all of us, "Can anyone tell what the voices are saying?"

Hermione shoots him down, "There are no voices! Please lets just get out of here."

Harry, Luna, and I mesmerizingly wade to the lighted archway while Hermione presses us to leave. I hear a whoosh and I am being held my Lucius Malfoy, Hermione; Fenir Greyback, Neville; Bellatrix, Ginny and Ron; the Carrow brothers, and Luna; Simon.

My breathing becomes hard as Lucius has me locked in tight and takes my wand. All I can think about is Harry not saying my name.

Harry demands Lucius, "Let her go."

"Give me the prophecy," Lucius counters.

I shout to Harry, "Don't do it!"

Lucius's wand taps my woman's Adam apple with his wand so hard it makes me choke as he howls lowly, "_**One more word and you won't survive**_."

A chuckle escapes my lips as I foolishly say, "_**I'm not scared of your stolen power. I see right through you at any hour.**_ You're just as scared as I am because if you fail this task the Dark Lord will be furious."

He is about to mutter a spell to incapacitate me when Sirius whooshes in, "Get away from daughter," before returning me to Sirius I feel a sharp pain enter my side and extract itself.

Lucius throws me into Sirius while voicing, "Here have her back."

When I look down I see that I have been stabbed as hexes and spells are being thrown around. I can tell I had been a diversion because Lucius was surprised to know that Sirius has a living heir. Harry drops the prophecy while running towards me as Lucius tries to save it but it falls through his fingers.

"Scarlett are you okay?" Harry asks kneeling down to me.

Sirius tells Harry, "Harry take the others and my beautiful daughter to safety. Get out of here."

"I want to stay and fight," Harry expresses with his wand at the ready.

My father places his hand on Harry shoulders as he smiles, "You've done beautifully, Harry; let me take it from here. Please get Scarlett help."

I hiccup as my stomach spasms from the wound as the pain escalates throughout my body. A bombardment of spells come our way and with little strength I have; I reach my hands out to grab my wand and counter some and Harry does so also.

"Nice one James and Ruby," Sirius compliments on how we fight just like our same gendered parents. Harry and I both gleam at him in awe.

Bellatrix whispers in a snake-like manner, "_Avada Kedavra_," as it blatantly hits Sirius.

"SIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIUUUUUUUUUSSSSS," I shriek out now realizing it makes my wound worse. A coughing fit seizes me and blood commences from my mouth. My eyes start to drift hazily as I seem to hear those voices become clearer. The lighted archway seems to glow brighter and whiter and I want to go in it.

My head twitches in pain as I am the person walking through black brick corridor in a briskly fashion as they warn me, "Do not die yet Miss Daniels. As you are traitorous scum and I do not want my boy to have any dealings with you. I figured it out where I have seen your face once Sirius called you his daughter. A pure blood nonetheless, but your genes carry traitor in them. Yet I know my son loves you but when he finds out the truth; _**I won't soothe your pain. I won't ease your strain. You'll be waiting in vain. I got nothing for you to gain**_. So do not die for Draco's sake."

Am I imagining this or is this reality? How am I an expert at legilimency and occlumency when I have never study it? I am not supposed to be special. I am not supposed to be some type of "Chosen One". Yes I am a prodigy of Potions but what Slytherin isn't? I just want to be normal. I want to be the opposite of Harry Potter. Then everything I feel, see, taste, smell, and touch goes away.


	21. Change

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Twenty One: Change**

* * *

**Artist: **_Tracy Chapman_

**Song: **_Change_

* * *

**A/N- Hello my lovelies thank you for staying tuned and oh btw I kinda used some parts of Lexie Grey's ramble love speech to Sloan. I am still pissed. I wanted them to be forever.**

* * *

_**If you knew that you would die today, would you change? If you knew that love would break your heart; When you are down so low you cannot fall, would you change? If you knew that you would be alone; knowing right being wrong, would you change? If you knew that you would find a truth; That brings a pain that can't be soothed, would you change…?**_

"WE HAVE N'T CHANGED AT ALL!" I yell at Draco as I begin packing to start our journey home.

Draco wears a dumbfounded look upon his face as he asks in a shattered tone, "So that's it? We are just ending things like this?"

"This," I point to him and I, "should have never happened in the first place," as I close my eyes to attempt at not shedding any tears.

He stutters, "But I love you and you love me."

"Well love isn't good enough anymore," I have my rolling trunk in one hand and my pet carrier for Zephyr in the other, yet underneath the doorway I pivot my head back to him and utter solemnly, "Goodbye Draco."

***Three Days Earlier***

My eyes slowly flutter open and I can barely make Draco out sitting in a chair beside my bed.

"Nurse she's awake," Draco calls out. My father, Crosby, stands next to the nurse slipping her something in secret which I presume is money.

Draco tells me, "Your father got the best healer from St. Mungo's to come down and heal you."

I swallow but my throat is dry and Draco hands me a glass of water to drink. After I have drunk some water I ask him, "How long have I been out?"

Looking at my father to confirm in telling me Draco finally answers, "Five days."

"Five days?" I choke out spilling some of the water.

Then the memories, piece by piece, come flooding like a spring stream. I remember Bellatrix Lestrange using the Killing Curse and striking Sirius. Tears begin to fall from my eyes as I grieve for my dead father. Draco stares at me not knowing how to comfort me. He asks me what can he do and I have no clue what to say to him. They think my wound is hurting me, but they have no idea. No idea at all. Adrian appears from the shadows lingering and glaring at Draco. Oh God! Draco's eyes mimic his father's and they disgust me. I jerk my hand away from Draco's as I plead with my eyes for Adrian to come to me.

Draco somberly mutters, "Scar—lett."

I hiss, "You're not supposed to be here anyways."

His eyes turn down in a sad offense, but if he knew the exact truth would it change this situation or just make it worse. About thirty minutes later everyone leaves besides my non-biological father who plants his lips on my forehead and smooths my hair back a bit too roughly, "You had me scared Scar."

"Papa she-she killed him," I whimper out with the salty droplets falling again.

Surprised Crosby mumbles, "What are you talking about?"

"Lestrange—she killed Sirius right in front of Harry and I," I explain.

"Bloody Hell!" He exclaims as he ropes me in for an embrace. "Dumbledore filled me in on you all's field trip to the ministry."

I tell him, "Harry thought he saw a premonition of Sirius being tortured and well we couldn't let him go alone," I cry for a while in my papa's embrace, "Hermione and I thought it might be a trap and it was. Soon the Death Eaters were all around and then, and then." Crosby holds me as I let out all the emotions that have been plaguing me.

A few hours later I say my farewells to the only father I have left now and the healer from St. Mungo's gives me a clean bill of health. Now that it is dusk I head to the Great Hall for dinner, but on my way there Snape intersects me.

He greets, "Evening Miss Daniels I see your wounds have healed."

"Evening Professor Snape it seems they have. No one did tell me what happened to me and since you somehow know everything. Please do tell."

Professor Snape sighs as he informs me, "Whoever inflicted your wound Miss Daniels not only stabbed you but the tip of sharp edge had a fast acting poison. The one you encountered always leaves a nasty scar," he peeks around the empty hall before disclosing, "alas this isn't the reason I interjected you. I want to train you Miss Daniels in my ways. You seem to have an uncanny act for potions even more so than Slytherins normally do. Dumbledore told me you are an Occlumency and Legilimency since birth. That is a rare gift indeed."

My lips purse in contemplation but I reply, "With much gratitude about these rare gifts. I do not want them. I will have to decline your offer." I never wanted this in the first place. I want to be normal. A normal teenager who falls in love and does not have to be some "Chosen One" or have a rare gift. I most certainly do not want that."

Snape continues, "Do you still wish to be a Potioneer for St. Mungo in finding remedies and cures for curses or hexes?"

"Yes Professor," I answer him.

"Yes you, no doubt, have talent; but my offer will more than exceeds expectation on a resume," Snape slightly blackmails me.

In an annoyed voice that I am not trying to hide I inquiry, "When sir?"

"At the beginning of summer every Thursday for three hours, understand?"

I nod my head in agreement but before whisking himself in a dramatic manner he notes quietly, "it sure is funny how easily it is to forget what a crystal ball is."

My voice calls out to him but he does not come back and then I realize he is talking about my prophecy. I turn around quickly and hiss, "Where is it?"

"In my office safe and sound. It was very hard to put it there," he drones on.

My eyes glare on in slits as I tell him, "I will pick it up later," but then my face softens as I ask, "How long was I dead?"

"Enough to scare Mister Draco," Snape answers and then leaves me there alone. Why do I feel so alone?

I open to the doors to the Great Hall and see Rayna eating as she looks up her face fills with comfort in knowing that I pulled through, and then suddenly a rush of warmth envelopes me and I stagger a bit.

"Do not ever scare me like that again Scarlett Daniels," Kasen breathes while still embracing me.

Rayna, Lincoln, Kasen, and I go to our usual spot on the grounds as they plague me with questions. They also did all my homework so I can turn it in and I gratefully thank them. But as this serene time ends we disperse and Rayna and I head to the Slytherin common room.

"Tell me what really happened?" Rayna requests of me.

Tears begin to well, "Listen I want to Rayna but I can't, I just can't it will be too hard."

She wraps her arm around me as she murmurs that it will be okay. Once we enter our dormitory and everyone falls asleep I take out a wooden box and lift the lid. It has Sirius's vials in it and one is marked "In the event of my death" I unscrew the vial and down it like a shot and then I am in his world:

I am in the library common room as a young Sirius paces and recites ingredients to a potion. Ruby, my mother, peeks her head around the corner as she huffs, "I can hear you all the way down the hall. If you haven't got Draught of the Living Dead potion than you are never going to get it."

Sirius asks curiously, "Have you gotten it?"

"Of course I have. Professor Slughorn loves me," Ruby brags while flipping her black, slick thick hair.

"We must not have the same Potions class," Sirius suggests stepping closer with his unruly hair covering his forehead that it emphasizes his grey eyes, "Because I would have noticed you."

Ruby stares intently right back at him as she says, "On the contrary we have had the same Potions class for five years until this one because I was moved into an advanced Potions class because I made an Outstanding in Potions on my OWLs," she raises an eyebrow, "now do you want to keep flirting with me or do you want me to help you?"

"Is both an option?" Sirius grins with a crooked mouth.

She smiles up at him answering, "We'll see," and then conjures up the ingredients and a mock cauldron to help Sirius out, but plain as day I do not think he understood a word because he is too busy being mesmerized by my mother's beauty. She is average height but her longs are long and muscled, her chest is a good C, and just the right amount of curves. Her nose is straight, but her eyes are chestnut brown with flickers of forest-green and gold. What man wouldn't stare? Then I realize this is the first moment that Sirius started falling for my mother. If I was mere human without magic I would never see or know this memory. I would feel even emptier than I already do.

I snapback to reality and from the door a paper airplane flies through my door. My fingers unravel the paper as it reads "Pack later than everyone and so we can talk. Love Draco" and a note that should leave me smiling actually does the exact opposite. It takes me hours to fall asleep. My eyes do not rest until I see the faint rising of the sun.

Rayna wakes me, "I turned in your homework. I'll tell the group to see you on the second train."

"How did you know?" I ask sleepily.

"We are best house mates for a reason," she half-smiles.

Somehow I make it to the shower as I constantly go over what I am going to say to Draco. I fix my hair into a messy bun with a few curly stragglers falling into perfect place. I wear a simple Slytherin house tee with skinny-flared jeans and green classic Converse with no makeup at all.

A knock on my door frame makes me jump and it is Draco with his platinum hair a bit tousled and wearing grey slacks, a plaid green; black; and grey flannel, and black oxfords. I have never seen a more handsome fellow in my life.

"You stayed," he says lowly.

"Of course I did," I reply with a frown of disapproval.

He reminds me, "You've been distant and I didn't want to bother you, but see here's the thing I wanted to. Harry brought you back to Hogwarts but you weren't alive Scarlett. Your heart did not beat!"

"I am sorry I scared you Draco," I confess as my nails clenched the desk beside me.

"Scared is a mild term," he discloses, "you died and I changed. My priorities changed because of you."

I lick my lips as I try to find the words to say, "_**How bad **_or _**how good does it need to get?  
How many losses how much regret? What chain reaction? What cause and effect makes you turn around, makes you try to explain, makes you forgive and forget, makes you change?**_"

"It's like you said before you left. Your strengths are my weaknesses. You make me better Scarlett."

Then insert the beginning and I am about to leave, "Goodbye Draco."

In one quick stride he takes the pet carrier from, places it on the ground, and then put his hand on the small of my back and with his other hand he lifts my chin up as he declares, "Listen here I love you. I-I-I love you so much it's like you are a disease. Like I am infected by Scarlett Daniels and I cannot stop thinking about you of every minute of every day. I love you so bloody much that I cannot breathe or sleep or eat when I cannot hear that heart of yours beat."

I let out a haughty breath with tears forming in my eyes as I sigh, "Ohhh Draco," and I lean in as I plant my lips on his. His lips are a rare warm as they intercept with mine. Draco and I are my real parents. We are Sirius and Ruby and I don't know how it took me so long to figure it out. We are as forbidden and secretive as them and if he knows my secret just like I know his. Surely one of us will end up dead, but how can I think of this when his lips and touch feel this damn good.


	22. Wicked Game

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Wicked Game**

* * *

**Artist: **_Stone Sour_** (I know this isn't who sings it originally)  
**

**Song: **_Wicked Game_

* * *

**A/N- As promised a double feature. Enjoy! Also I am not paying any hospital fines for the people who read this who might faint, seize, stroke out, or die from this chapter. Haha just joshing yeah. Merry Reading!**

* * *

Late June

"You look ravishing," Draco compliments as he kisses my hand with his soft cold ridden lips.

I laugh nervously as I giggle, "You always say that before we are about to do it."

"Oh really now," Draco huskily hovers over my lips to wear I can feel his hot breath and he moves to the nape of my neck and sends a shivering kiss there. I sit up to where he pulls my shirt over my head as my curly hair cascades down my naked skin. Draco gently pushes me back down on the silk sheets as his eyes delicately roam over my body. His vivid yet muted cerulean eyes cast down to wear my stomach is and suddenly I get self-conscious because my scar lies there. When his gaze gets to my scar his eyes furrow in confusion, "How did you get this scar again?"

"I told you in the Department of Mysteries with Harry and them," I prop myself up with my elbows as I stare at him blankly.

Draco now wears a grimace on his face as he explains, "Well I see the Malfoy crest. All the men carry the crest on their wand holder that has a poison and if the person survives it leaves a scar, but only a Malfoy descendant can see the scar in the shape of the crest," and then his words become choppier and choppier as he realizes, "It is only meant for enemies and traitors."

Achingly slow I pull my shirt back on as I lie while single droplet tears fall, "It was for Harry but I intervened."

"You know I am in line to be a Death Eater?" Draco asks with a hint of a smile hiding behind his lips.

I sniffle as I wipe my nose and shake my head up and down. He wraps me into his arms but all I can see is my mistrusting reflection in the mirror as I squeeze my eyes shut to force the lying tears back.

"You need to go anyway before Sebastian and the family comes back," I remind me him after our embrace session.

Draco pouts, "So no shag?"

I peck him on the cheek, "Not today. Plus I have that session with Snape."

"Joy!" Draco flatly raises his voice and adds an eye roll.

An hour later a ring is heard and I trot down the stairs as I open the door to reveal Severus Snape standing in my doorway.

Without hesitation Professor Snape strides in asking, "Where shall we practice?"

"In the den this way," I reply while leading him into the den that has a grey marble fireplace and grape colored carpet.

Snape's eyes scour the room as if it is telling him its secrets while he bellows distinctively, "I have been informed you can easily use Legilimency, but Occlumency is a bit trickier."

"How so?" I ask now intrigued.

A smirk appears on his face, "Interested I see. Occlumency and Legilimency are difficult to say the least. Think of a tiered cake and the layers it has; the more layers you add the cake starts to become less stable and can crumble. That is how our mind works. A Legilimens must delve into another's mind and go through layers and layers of memories, thoughts, and emotions while an Occlumens tries to stop the penetration of one's mind."

"And I can do that without really trying?" I inquire.

"Yes Miss Daniels," Snape drones, "Now clear your mind of all thought and I will try to penetrate your mind," as I take a deep breath in and try to remove my thoughts by pieces Snape points his wand at me and states, "_Legilimens_."

A hidden force as if it is an arm cloud trying to claw its way through my brain as it tries to clasp its vice grip around my deepest memories. I cannot let that happen and I steady my breathing and void any emotion. The arm cloud recedes away as I gasp for air.

"Well done Miss Daniels you successfully penetrated me from your mind," Snape congratulates me which is unheard of any student interaction. He packs up his things and I stare at him, "The three hours have passed already. Considering Miss Daniels you have been the person I have ever trained."

An approving smirk etches on my face, "Coming from you Professor that is almost worth winning House Cup."

Evening descends and after the family dinner I make my way up to my room to only find Lucius Malfoy sitting perched on my window seat.

I seethe in a whisper, "How dare you! I should cal—"

He cuts me off as he snaps his heads toward me with his eyes cold as ice, "You must tell Draco everything before July ends. Miss Daniels if you do not comply I will have to out you to the Dark Lord and not only you but Sebastian will be in trouble as well. "

"I love him Mr. Malfoy and I don't think I have yet told him this," I confess to him maybe that he spares me.

Kindness lingers in a small amount as he clasps my shoulder, "For him to become who he is supposed to be he must endure this heartache. I will protect him at all costs like both your fathers' would and if I have to drag your own body and deface it in front of my own son. I will!"

Shivers of fear ripple throughout my body knowing that truth drips with each letter and word as my lips tremble, "I will comply Mr. Malfoy."

"Good Miss Daniels, I knew you would," he finally says and he disapparates.

Late July

He can tell that I have been withdrawn from him since June. Since his father paid me a visit.

Kasen sits beside me as he sips hot cocoa with me because he knows tomorrow is the day I break Draco's heart and mine as well. He quizzically stares at me, "Your strength Scarlett is inevitable."

"What do you mean?" I ask peering at the flickering flame of

Kasen admits, "I think, heh, that's why he is taking so with you—he craves your strength."

"What strength?' I shrill.

Kasen uses both his hands to grip my shoulders as he looks into my eyes and sternly makes me realize, "To give him up. To let go of what I believe is the only true love you will ever have to save your family that is strength Scarlett. Never have I seen a truer Gryffindor. Your father would be proud."

The next day arrives as Draco and I amble mindlessly to the creek about a mile from my house with my hand in his. His smile is loose but rigid as if he is preparing himself for bad news. We stop at the pier to let our legs dangle over the side with his toes skim the surface. Our bodies turn to each other and just as I am about to speak Draco chimes in, "Scarlett, something's changed in you- towards me. You're distant…cold. An-and I don't know what I've done. But I know I would never let anybody or anything hurt you. I've never felt that way about anyone before."

I swallow a guilty guilt as I say, "I know your secret, but you do not know mine."

He tries to shush me, "Whatever it may be I do not need to know."

My jaw quivers, "But see you do. This is a secret I have kept and lied about because I knew that it would mean the end of us and you loving me," Draco stays silent so I continue, "The scar wasn't for saving Harry. It was intended for me by your father," his eyes expand in disbelief, "My biological father is Sirius Black."

"Lies!" Draco yells in protest, "You cannot be his last and living heir he went against his blood heritage."

I bite my lip so hard I can taste the metal in my mouth, "So much in fact that my mother she was a muggle. My grandparents adopted her which means I am a half-blood."

Devastation plays on his face like a movie and I can sense every muscle tense up. He shakes his head that he does not believe him so I lock eyes with him and penetrate his mind but to only show him mine. After the images are done being played he reels back in outrage and disgust, _**"What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you. THIS WORLD IS ONLY GONNA BREAK YOUR HEART!"**_

I try to explain, "_**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. I never dreamed that I would meet somebody like you and I would never have dreamed that I would lose somebody like you**_," I place my hand over his but he jerks it away. The sun is shining directly on us and it provides no warmth only coldness.

Then he utters the words I never wished to hear, "_**No I don't want to fall in love…with you**_."

"Please listen to this," I sweetly call and his eyes waiver from appall to hope, "You were raised not to love me and I was raised not to love you, so it was bound for us not to love each other yet somehow we did. If you care even the slightest bit about me Draco you will keep your thoughts to you and you alone. The Dark Lord must never know of me unless you want me dead."

He gets up in haste as he sneers in repulsion, "I cannot promise that you filthy half mugblood!"

My whole body heaves once he has left. I curl myself into a ball and weep of the not knowing and my heart that is physically hurting because it is broken. No one should have to feel this pain. It is torture. Complete and utter torture as if someone punched through your ribcage and is clutching your beating heart. I was his light to his darkness. I gave him hope and compassion to reveal the good inside of him and now I have stripped that away from him and that is his best part. He will now void all emotion and become the Death Eater his father so hopes for him to become. What have I done?

August 31

Snape knocks thrice as I bound to learn more spells, potions, and occlumency and legilimency. These lessons are the only thing I look forward to. Even Snape can tell I have changed, but he can sense the sadness in my soul.

He claps his hand, "I believe I am ready to teach you a spell I invented myself. To do it correctly you must direct your wand as if you are slashing with a sword and clearly say 'Sectumsempra'. Use this only in dire needs for this is a dangerous spell Scarlett. The cure to the spell is 'Vulnera Sanentur' and hover your wand over the wound and move in a circular motion. Depending on the damage the cure might have to be recited more than once."

We try it on live animals but I heal them correctly and they go about their merry business. When I make it back to the house after our lesson Daniela announces it is time to go to Diagon Alley to pick up my supplies.

Sebastian snickers, "Thank magic this is my last year."

"Ow shut it," I mouth as we ride in a stretched black BMW.

When we enter Diagon Alley it has a dark connotation surrounding the building as if the air is made of smoke. There are few people roaming the streets which is unusual. The only thing that resembles laughter is Fred and George's joke shop. I enter to run into the three misfits.

"Good day," Ron greets staring at Hermione.

Harry and I chat as we spy on Ron and Hermione flirting with each other as we both can see how they feel about each other. As we walk out of the joke shop, from afar Draco and his father look oddly up to something and by something I mean not good.

"Lets follow them," Harry suggests.

Hermione puffs, "Why must we do these ridiculous things?"

Ron answers, "Because his hunches are usually right."

"Good point," I chime as we all stalk the Malfoy family that leads us to climbing a shamble roof that gives view to the Borgin and Burke's window.

Hermione gasps, "It's all the Death Eaters."

In the window Lucius uncovers something and I say, "It's a vanishing cabinet."

Harry responds, "What's that?"

"Seriously, Harry, you need to read more about witches and wizards," Hermione scolds.

I roll my eyes at them as I explain, "A vanishing cabinet make things disappear and reappear, but only to its sister cabinet. Wherever that may be."

Fenir Greyback scours the landscape as we all scoot back not to be seen, and then he closes the curtains.

Ron whispers, "Lets get the bloody hell out of here!"

"I second that," as we make our way back to Diagon Alley and part ways until tomorrow on the train. It's been a month since I have seen Draco and he looks dangerous. He has always had that gleam in his eyes, but now it emancipates all over his body. He is not the same. I can smell the evil on him. They finally made him a Death Eater, I just know it. Yet underneath he seems scared as if he fails he know that he will die.


	23. No Light, Breathe Again, No Light

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Twenty Three: No Light, Breathe Again, No Light**

* * *

**Mashup**

**Artist: Florence + The Machine/ Sara Bareilles  
**

**Song: No Light, No Light/ Breathe Again**

* * *

**A/N- How are y'all recovering from that last chapter? Haha! Anyway lets hope this story continues and my Mayan ancestors were wrong about the world ending. If it does then DAMN! I'll continue in the afterlife and if we survive then STAY TUNED/ Happy Holidays/ Merry Christmas/ Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Car is parked. Bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back**_ as we briskly walk to platform 9 ¾. Kasen joins me through the portal as smoke blinds us on the other side.

As we drop our luggage off at the luggage car we look for an empty compartment and file in there.

"Where is Lincoln and Rayna?" I ask Kasen.

He clears his throat as he answers, "Rayna is with Blaise now that they finally made up, so she wants to sit in the Slytherin cabin. Lincoln's vacation ran a little long in Egypt and she'll be arriving by floo before classes tomorrow morning," and then puts his feet up while turning to me, "It's just me and you."

I lean my head against the cushioned seat as I let out a hearty, shaky breath. I feel hands clasp mine and I open my eyes to see Kasen mildly smiling at me, "Scarlett it will be alright."

"You don't understand Kasen; _**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe**_," and then I intake a gasp of air as I confess in a panic attack manner, "_**Holds my love in his hands. And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view. And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore**_," now tears begin to spilling from my eyes and Kasen wears a worried gesture on his face, "_**It hurts to be here! What am I gonna do? I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again**_."

Kasen embraces me as I cry it out. I never wanted to be a girl who did this over a guy. I always thought they were being overly dramatic and taking things out of context, but now that I have encountered true heartbreak up close and personal all those silly break-up songs make sense. I was such a fool to fall for him the way I did and now I cannot take these emotions and memories away.

"I could obliviate them away for you," Kasen says and I did not even know I had been talking out loud.

My mouth pouts at him in stupidity, "Like I would trust you with that spell. You can barely do a simply levitating spell."

"You're a mean one," Kasen teases which brings out a hint of a smile from me.

A knock arises as Harry peeks from behind the compartment door as I tell him to come in and of course Hermione and Ron file in after him. We sit, chat, and order a bunch of fat containing junk from the trolley. The train stops as we all file out, but Harry says he left something and lingers behind the rest of us. We are almost to the gates where the Thestrals neigh and hold the carriages. I turn away to make sure Harry is alright.

Ron grunts, "Oy where you heading off to?"

"Just to make sure Harry gets back in time," as I jog off back to the train. Halfway there I run into a disheveled, antsy Draco who gulps furiously and smooths back his hair in confidence. He gazes into my eyes, but his bright, pale blues are a washed out grey. My eyes peer into his asking what he just did, but he shoves me out the way resulting me to falling to the ground in a hard thud. I quickly get up and get to the train and as I make my way up the aisle of the Slytherin car I trip over something. I kneel down and uncover Harry's body under his invisibility cloak. Harry lays there immobile and cold to the touch with his nose ruggedly scrunched up and blood flowing from his nostrils.

I take out my wand, point at Harry, and clearly say, "_Finite Incantatern_."

Harry unfreezes and stands up quickly while wobbling around a bit, but I wrap my arm around him. Luna opens the door that connects the train cars as she smiles at us with these huge multi-colored glasses.

"You alright Harry," Luna inquires with her chipper yet solemn soprano voice.

Luna hands him a cloth for him stuff his bloody nose with as we make our way to the school ground gates.

Professor Flitwick guffaws and throws his short arms up in the air, "Where have you three been? Oh Potter what happened to ye?"

I intervene, "Long story can we all just get on the last carriage?"

He huffs while waving for us to get on the carriage as it takes us to Hogwarts.

Luna smiles, "I can fix that for you Harry."

"Really?" Harry eagerly asks.

She answers, "Yes, I have been practicing on my healing spells this summer, but I rather think the break makes you a little more rugged."

Harry makes eye contact with me, but I shrug my shoulders, "A little ruggedness is hotter than normalcy," and Luna nods her head in gratefulness for me agreeing with her.

"I'd rather you fix it," Harry sighs.

Luna aims her wand closely to Harry's broken nose as she flicks her hand rigidly while saying, "_Episkey_," Harry's face blushes and then he lets out a yelp, "there all fixed, shame."

I giggle while Harry tilts his head back to keep the blood flow at a minimum. By the time we make it to the Great Hall it is time for my Prefects duties as I find Adrian who was honored as Head Boy this year.

"Congratulations," I hug him as he does the same and replies with a thank you.

He smirks, "Where's your counterpart?"

A grimace appears on my face as I answer, "My counterpart and I are not together. We haven't been since July. You should be happy about that."

Adrian's smirk turns into a scowl, "Scarlett your sadness does not make me happy. I rather have you smile."

"Too late for that," I frown and try to find Draco in the crowded hallway.

I find him sitting on a perch at a window sill brooding. Timidly I walk up to him while he nastily greets, "What do you want?"

"We have Prefect duties to attend to," I tell him only looking at him with my peripheral vision.

He sneers at me with his ice cold grey eyes piercing into me like blades, "Then I hereby relinquish my duties as sixth year boy Prefect."

My lips purse together as I finally manage to say, "There is _**no light in your bright blue eyes. I never knew daylight could be so violent. You can't choose what stays and what fades away**_!"

Draco's eyes turn softer as he counters, "At one point in time _**I'd do anything to make you stay.**_ I had a dream that night after your confession. There was a huge celebration and _**through the crowd I was crying out, and in your place there were a thousand faces**_ because once you told me your secret it felt like I didn't know you at all. _**I was disappearing in plain sight. **_Now I am left picking up the pieces because you and Pothead got my father fired. _**Would you leave me, if I told you what I've done? Would you need me, if I told you what I've become? Because it's so easy to say it to a crowd , but it's so hard my love**_," as he touches his palm against my cheek, but then swiftly detaches the contact, "_**To say it to you out loud. Heaven help me, I need to make it right**_!"

I beg, "_**Tell me what you want me to say**_."

His anger and betrayal are boiling that his hands grasp my upper arms and derides, "_**You want a revelation. You wanna get it right, but it's a conversation I just can't have tonight**_!"

"I've broken you haven't I?"

Draco eyes fill with tears, but none slip as he answers, "In the worst way," and then he whisks off down the hall.

By the time I make it to Adrian he can sense something went down and asks, "Scarlett what happened?"

Babbling comes from my mouth, "I broke him. I did. I broke him so bad he's—I don't think he'll recover!"

Adrian searches my face, but ends up embracing me into his arms and tries to shush me. About half an hour later I have settled down to an almost calm yet comatose state.

I look to Pucey and apologize, "I am sorry Adrian for hurting you."

"Look you and I are friends first. Most guys do not mean that but I do," he tries to explain, "I crushed hard on you and you did not reciprocate those feelings. That's life for you. Shit happens."

His words evoke a chuckle and then suddenly laughter takes ahold of me and I cannot stop. It feels remarkable to laugh again. It seems like ages ago that I have felt this way. I know it won't immediately fix me of my Draco problems and other ones that will eventually come alone, but it's a start and that is all I need.


	24. Crave You

**Artist**: _Flight Facilities_

**Song**: _Crave You_

* * *

**OHMIGOSH I am so so so so so sorry. First off during Christmas break I had severe writer's block and then school started and has been kicking me ass and on top of that my study abroad application needed to be sent, but now I have the passion again, so please forgive me and still keep reading. Oh and review review please I love criticism.**

* * *

Morning classes begin bright and early as I make my way to Slughorn's potions class. My table buddy is Hermione as we both get our own separate cauldrons.

"Ready," I ask her while rubbing my palms together fastly.

She gives me a weird stare, "Why are you so happy?"

A smile increases on my face, "I rule at potions! Even more so than an average Slytherin and I also received an Outstanding."

Hermione glares at me while she finishes setting up her cauldron. I shrug my shoulders as I smirk from afar.

Professor Slughorn announces himself to the class and then suddenly Ron and Harry bust through the door.

"Uh morning you two," Slughorn greets as he ushers them in, "take out your books."

Harry grimaces as he says, "We just got into this class so we do not have a book."

Slughorn sighs as he points to a cabinet, "There should be leftover books in there."

The boys go over the cabinet and from where I am standing I see two books: 1.) A perfectly unused book and 2.) A book that is ratted and darkened with grime. They both go after the good looking one and I chuckle at them both, yet Ron is the winner of the clean book. They go to their table, but when Harry opens his potions book a wave of knowingness sweeps over me and I become a bit dizzy.

Our professor clears his throats as he takes out a vile filled with a liquid in the color of molten gold. My eyes grow wide as I realize it is Felix Felicis. He asks if anyone knows what is in his hands.

Of course, Hermione raises her hand as she explains, "It is also known as Liquid Luck. It gives the person whoever drinks it luck, but if the potion is done wrong then it can be very dangerous."

Slughorn beams with happiness at her explanation and then goes into his own, "Today whoever concocts the best brew of Draught of the Living Death will win this vile of Felix Felicis."

A buzz of competiveness and energy comes from the room as we prepare to make the potion. I take out my Sophophrous beans and even though it says to cut I take the blade of my knife and crush the bean. I see Harry doing the same thing which I find odd because only an expert potions maker would know that trick and he did not even make the score Good on his Potions OWL.

At the end of class I have prepared a damn good Draught of the Living Death and as Slughorn his eyes glaze over as he whistles, "This is nearly perfect Miss Daniels. Your mother is Ruby Grayson correct?"

"Yes sir," I say smiling that he knows and still remembers my mother.

He exhales a long breath, "Ahh she was great a Potions student and I see you have inherited her talent."

A grin widely spreads across my lips but does not last because once he gets to Harry he has outdone me and rigged a perfect brew of Draught of Living Death; Slughorn hands him Felix Felicis and everyone else rolls their eyes. As we head out of the classroom I catch up to Harry and ask, "Let me see that potions book of yours."

Harry's grip around the book tightens, but eventually I take the book from him and open it as a handwritten script says "Property of the Half-Blood Prince" and give it back to him.

"So that is how you beat me," I tenderly ask him.

His face flushes with red as he admits, "This book is genius! It has tidbit facts to help me pass this class."

In a shocked manner I ask another question, "Don't you want to know who The Half-Blood Prince is?"

He replies, "Of course I do."

Sebastian briskly walks down the corridors as he relays to me, "I am throwing the back to school bash tonight. The details and map are on this invisible parchment and the password will be sent at exactly midnight, so be dressed by then…or not."

"Even now you are still disgusting," I sneer back at him as he sexually touches my arm.

He gives me a glance of pure seduction and leaves Harry and I to make his way to the Slytherin common room.

Harry comments, "He really is a creepy stepbrother."

I take a sigh of relief as I say, "Thank you."

Before leaving him I state, "Harry N.E.W.T's are meant to be challenging and only deserve the committed."

To lay my worries to rest he smiles, "Scarlett I want to be an Auror. That is all I want to do."

I place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze it to confirm that I believe him.

Lunch descends as Kasen, Rayna, Lincoln, and I decide to have lunch outside. Kasen unwraps his sandwich as he asks, "How are you doing today?"

I squint my eyes and reply, "Horrible."

His serious face appears on his face and timidly asks, "Why darlin?"

My lips pucker in anger, "Harry is exceeding me in Potions."

Everyone's faces relax because they thought I was going to say something about Draco. Catching their thoughts on their faces I begin to laugh hysterically as I point out, "You all thought I was talking about a blonde unmentionable."

Undeniably they all nod their heads up and down as they slowly begin to laugh harder and harder as well. Rayna asks if we are going to Sebastian's party and of course we all agree that we are. He might be a complete pervert, but he does know how to throw the biggest awesome bash.

The day goes by quickly and boring as Rayna and I rack through our wardrobe for the perfect dress to wear.

"Here," Rayna pulls out a strapless cowl neck with a patterned lavender lace overlay with the mini dress underneath has an ombre fusion of all the best sunset colors: pink, light pink, lavender, and lilac. It has a lilac belt to cinch my waist and slightly flows away from the body like a skater dress.

I gasp in loveliness as I ask, "Did you make this?"

"Yes," she squeaks.

"It is beautiful Ray," as I hug her and she urges me to put it on. In a hurry I slip into it and it fits perfectly. To add my own flavor I grab my wooden heel gold sequined platform booties. She raids my jewelry box and pulls out a small beaded pearl necklace.

She sighs, "Can I wear these?"

A pang in my heart pounds as she takes out the pearls Draco gave me and even though I wanted to say no; somehow my head nods yes. She squeals in delight as she clasps them on, but they do not suit her. I could be bias since they are meant for me.

Once Rayna and I our dressed the boys are waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. Before descending them I whisper to her, "Them waiting for us at the end never gets old," she nods her head in approval.

Blaise comments, "As always you ladies look divine," as he takes Rayna's hand and interlocks them together.

Both us girls say are thank you's as Adrian smiles at me and we all head off to witches no where. The map squawks as I unravel it and it reads "Follow the unbeaten path" and begins to reveal a map. It even has a "You are here" sign so we know exactly to start from. The path leads us to a hole and we all climb down into to reveal a long glass tunnel way to a massive dome with lights and music.

Adrian comments, "Your brother may be a complete tosser, but he sure knows how to throw a party."

With a roll of my eyes I reply, "That is Sebastian for you."

The party is in full swing as the strobes distract my eyes as Adrian goes straight to the liquor table and brings me a shot of rum and plastic cup of ale.

"You know my alcohol order," I ask him with a mischievous grin.

He stares down at me with his eyes, "Of course I do. How long have we been going to these kind of parties?"

"Couple of years now," I answer while slightly swinging my body to the beat of the music.

Crave You by Flight Facilities begins playing as Adrian drags me to the dance floor. The DJ speaks up on the mic as he says, "Ok everyone time for the Modern Waltz!"

Everyone screams as boys go to one side and girls go to the other and I smile widely as I intently stare at Adrian as we come together and he puts his hand on my waist, I place mine on his shoulder, and then we clasps hands. It's only called the modern waltz because of the type of music we put to it and there is a tad bit of hip hop moves to it. We make a complete turn and now it is time to switch partners. Adrian makes a funny comment as he twirls me to my next partner and I grab hand my momentum throws to their chest.

"Sorry," I mutter and once I raise my head to look at my new partner I find that this person is not new to me at all.

"Daniels," Draco sneers in an uppity voice.

"Evening Malfoy," I politely greet with a hint sadness.

Draco tightens his grip around me which should alarm me, but it does the opposite it turns me on and he says while pointing with his eyes, "All the guys are staring at you tonight Scarlett."

As if on cue the song sings, _**Why can't you want me like the other boys? They stare at me while I stare at you. One moment I have you, the next you're gone. Why can't you want me like the other boys do? They stare at me while I crave you. **_

Dryly I ask, "Did you set this up?"

"Do you think that is something I would?" He returns my question with another question.

In an unchanging voice I declare, "Yes it is exactly something you would do."

Draco runs his fingers down the side of my face as he announces, "I could never hurt you Scarlett."

A sarcastic chuckle escapes my mouth as I murmur, "Too late for that. Everyone warned me about you."

He counters, "As did my friends. Do you know why?"

"Because they knew if we ended up together you would change me."

Draco hisses, "Precisely, but what they did not foresee would be you changing me. Changing me into a better form of myself. Do you know the other reason?"

"No," I mumble.

He continues, "If we did go out then eventually one of us will break each other and the end result would leave us both broken…I guess they were right."

My brows furrow in as my eyes begin to well up as I demand, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Nothing gives me more satisfaction to see you as broken as me. To know that if I cannot move on neither can you."

I muster as much force as I can and the palm of my hand connects with his flesh as it makes a loud smacking sound. Everyone in the room stops and stares as I proclaim, "Congratulations Malfoy, you have outdone yourself," and just for a moment I see guilt flash across his face and this gives me but the tiniest bit of hope that he can be the better form of himself.


	25. The Thanks I Get

**Hope to Sin, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Thanks I Get**

* * *

**Artist:** _Erik Hassle_**  
**

**Song:** _The Thanks I Get_

* * *

**I am sorry for not updating. University has been kicking my ass and I had a death in my family and it has just been a bad/ stressful semester, but enjoy even if it's short.**

* * *

Briskly I stride out of the dome and head down the glass walkway that shows the Black Lake's depth dark beauty. A hand pulls on mine and Draco is standing there with an unsettled look upon his face and then he bends down a kisses me and I shrill in surprise, "What the fuck Malfoy?"

"I thought you would stop being feisty to me once I severed all ties with us, but you are even more so now than you were before. I love your feistiness it turns me on," Draco coolly smirks acting in the way he used to be before we got together.

I get in his face and clearly state, "Fuck off! _**I held your hand, took you in**_, and _**gave you HALF a chance**_, _**is this the thanks I get**_?

He yells back, "I AM THE ONE THAT GAVE YOU A CHANCE—"

"You took away your own happiness, so do not sit here and yell at me! _**Loyalty is not a virtue**_ Draco," I advise him, "_**if the lies do not touch you then the truth will, **_someday_**; and if I cannot love you then who will**_?"

He tries to wound me as much as I just did him and he throws the question back at me, "Who. Will. Love. You?"

A chuckle of breath escapes my lips as I answer truthfully, "Anyone that will let me in like you did, but not run away. Harry thinks you have turned bad and now permanently have a seat in the Death Eaters, but I refuse to think that because he does not know you," and with finality I peck him on the cheek, "see you around Malfoy."

I turn away from Malfoy as his jaw slacks in surprise of my sudden outburst and as if in an action movie with a slow-mo filter my hair swings and flows in the shallow air and my face is contorted in a fit of angry emotions. When my body pivots in front of me Adrian catches me as we shuffle out of sight and out of the party. Once closer to the dungeons of Slytherin Adrian places my back against the wall as he leans into my face with his hand propped up against the wall and reveals, "Malfoy's right," my eyes meet in direct contact with his and grow with shock in how he could ever find Malfoy right, "You are amazingly sexy when you are pissed off," and his lips collide with mine in urgency.

Awed at usually soft-spoken, Adrian my brain tries to register my logical part that controls me, so before I can make up my mind my lips move into rhythm with his. My hands run through his hair roughly as our kiss steadily gets heated. We fall through the door entering into the common room and Adrian huskily asks, "My room or yours?"

"Yours," I exclaim as he lifts me up and carries me to his dormitories. Once he closes the door with my back he puts me down and makes me face towards it. He unzips my dress as his lips delicately graze against my neck and then lightly pinches my neck with his teeth. My mouth smirks in lust as Adrian's hands roam down the side of my body as his right hand stops to grasp my breast and his left stops at the top of my mound.

I feel his breath trail up to hit my ear as Adrian whispers, "I'm going to do things to you that Draco would have never done," and then he pulls on my hair as my voice betrays my pleasured fill exhale. He places his hand back on my mound as he begins rubbing my sensitive nerve and places my nipple between his middle finger and thumb as he twists and squeezes. Then he dips one finger into my tight, wet pussy as he still flicks my swollen nub. Before I realize heat flushes my face and my panting becomes erratic as my pussy contracts on his finger and I let out a guttural yet high moan. He takes his finger out of me and then I turn my head to catch him lick cum off his hand. I immediately begin to get wet again as I feel Adrian press his member against my soaked hole and he inches in. His cock is still filling me as I count nine glorious inches, "You are so tight Scarlett," he grunts as he starts to pick up the pace with his thrust. All of them are long and hard as he bites down on my shoulder from his pleasure and then I undergo a stinging feeling. I realize he just slapped my ass and that makes me jiggle my ass around his dick which consequently makes him go deeper into me. Adrian suddenly grabs and carries me to the bed and plops me down, and then he crawls on top of me and centers himself as leisurely inches his cock into me. My back arches and I make an "O" with my mouth. Once I take all of him he bends closer to my face, he thrusts, as he gazes into my eyes, he thrusts, never taking them off me, he thrusts, as I wrap my arms underneath his to hold his firm chest sides, he thrusts, and push my hips to meet Adrian, he thrusts, while his lips connect with mine as they hunger for more with a primal yet sensual urgency, he thrusts, and he makes this one hit my soft spot inside of me and all it takes is one. My pussy contracts around Adrian dicks and embraces it over and over again as I feel his warm cum fill into me and cover my walls and with that another orgasm rolls through my body. A laugh emancipates from my mouth as Adrian cocks his eyebrow, "Why are you laughing Scarlett?"

My giggles subside as I pivot my head to Adrian as I reply, "If I orgasm more than once I erupt in a fit of chuckles."

"So I was good, eh?" as his chest heaves up and down with sweat dripping from him and this automatically makes me start touching myself. Adrian perks his head back while he scoots back a little to get a better view of me. My fingers dance with my clit and I stick a finger inside me. Adrian coos, "Cum again for me Scarlett," and I can see he is already hard as his own hand begins to move up and down his shaft. All of this adds to my arousal as I insert another finger and dip them in and out of my pussy and before I know I arch my back and an orgasm rides me like a surfer on a wave and on top of that a warm, salty liquid squirts on my face. I open one eye to see Adrian pumping his cock in his face and I open my mouth as the last splash ends in my mouth. With my index finger I wipe the cum off my cheek and out it in my mouth as I suck my finger dry. Adrian kisses me hard as he comments, "Who knew you were such sex fiend."

I gaze up at him with an angelic look on my face, "I am a Slytherin after all you know. I have to be evil somewhere so why not in bed?"

"I agree stay nice on the outside, but be a slut in the sheets, "he concludes with me. I have never heard Adrian talk so much with an ego and highly sexual to boot, but what surprised me the most was when he was on top of me I felt an extreme connection to him because he never looked anywhere besides into me.

I ask Adrian while he flips the cover on us and he snuggles behind me, "Why did you stare so passionately at me?"

"Because Scarlett this was more than just a fuck," and I feel his lips press against the nape of my neck, "I care about you. I always have."

I am confused so I ask another question, "But we are not even together."

"Yes I know," and he pauses I guess trying to choose his next words carefully, "but if Draco really has gone off the rails like you said he has then I might as well get my shot with you. But I know deep down you will always belong to Draco, but if I can have you just for a little bit then that is all I can ask for."

I grip his hand tightly, "Why put yourself through that torture?"

"If Draco is a Death Eater he will most likely be killed and I will still get you. If Draco decides to defy the Dark Lord he will be killed and I will still get you. Unless fate really wants you two together it seems my odds stack up better," Adrian discloses and then I hear faint snores.

No doubt that Adrian was utterly fantastic in bed and I see where he is coming from. Most of the end choices for Malfoy do not add up well, but being with Adrian will not end up horrible I just will not be with my soulmate. But how do I even know Draco really is my soulmate? Is there a test I can prove to see that he is or am I being a foolish girl who thinks she is in love now?

My eyelids hang low as I drift into a deep, restful sleep. There is a pounding on the door as I hear a familiar voice and he barges in yelling, "Oy Adrian can I bor…row…" and Draco's eyes fall right on me lying in Adrian's bed wrapped in his sheets. We lock gazes and his upper lip twitches in contempt, his hand grips the old, brass knob tightly, and then he closes the door.

Adrian stirs and drowsily asks, "Who was that?"

"Draco," I answer quickly.

He strokes my cheek with his soft fingers and murmurs sweetly, "That must have been awkward just go back to sleep."

I sit up in a frantic manner and persist, "I should go."

Adrian grasps my hand and sternly advises, "Stay Scarlett. Stop worrying about Draco and worry about you."

This relaxes me enough to lay back down on the bed and have Adrian cuddle up next to me and fall deeply back to sleep.


End file.
